La Loi D'Attraction
by N.ryz
Summary: Fiore, un lycée situé dans Crocus, assez prestigieux d'ailleurs ! Il est réputé pour son enseignement, ses cours, ses professeurs ainsi que de ses sportifs d'exception etc...Tout était parfait jusqu'au jour où ...! Vous serez la suite en lisant ! Bonne lecture à vous ! TOUS LES PERSONNAGES DE CETTE FICTION APPARTIENNENT A HIRO MASHIMA ET A FAIRY TAIL SAUF YUN,YUMI,ANJOY ET MERRY
1. Chapitre 1 : La Rentrée

«C'était un beau matin d'été, je me réveille ...en PANIQUE ! ! Car mon réveil n'a pas daigné sonner, par conséquent c'est ma très chère grande sœur qui me réveille de sa magnifique voix qui m'agresse les oreilles, heureusement il y a mon frère qui est lui aussi en retard.

Ah oui, au fait ! Moi c'est Yun Eucliffe, j'ai 19 ans je suis blonde et j'ai des yeux bleus foncé. J'habite à Crocus avec ma sœur jumelle qui est d'ailleurs la plus vieille de nous deux, oui vous savez celle avec sa magnifique voix ! Que dire sur ma Ju, elle s'appelle Yumi Eucliffe, 19 ans, blonde foncée/châtain clair, elle a les mêmes yeux que moi ,mais en plus clairs. D'après nos amies et notre frère, ma sœur est plutôt mature, joyeuse, souriante, calme avec des délires chelou et qui fait des plans diaboliques avec Anjoy. Et moi, apparemment, je suis joyeuse, boudeuse, impulsive, protectrice, j'aime faire des conneries, je me chamaille (pour rigoler)24h/24 avec quelqu'un et je suis renfermée quand j'ai des problèmes. Nous avons aussi un « grand-frère », Sting Eucliffe, un blond très séduisant et qui fait des ravages auprès des filles, par conséquent il reçoit des tas d'avances venant d'elles, il est aussi provoquant à certains moments, il est assez hautain.

Petite parenthèse en fait Sting n'est pas vraiment notre grand-frère, sa famille nous a trouvées abandonnées ,ma sœur et moi quand nous étions petites, depuis elle nous élève. Bref revenons où nous en sommes c'est-à-dire en train de courir comme des malades, pour avoir le bus parce que oui aujourd'hui c'est la RENTRÉE!

Ouf, on a réussi à avoir notre bus et Yumi n'a fait, que nous engueuler tout le long du voyage alors que nous, nous riions aux éclats.

Une fois arrivés à notre lycée, le Lycée de Fiore une école assez réputée, nous nous séparons. Yumi et Moi ,nous allons vers un groupe de filles très enjoués , il y a l'équipe habituelle c'est-à-dire : Lucy Heartfilia ,une blonde avec des formes de déesse, Erza Scarlet, une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges tout aussi attrayante , Juvia Loxar , une fille aux cheveux bleus adorable, Levy MacGarden, elle a les mêmes cheveux que Juvia mais est plus petite qu'elle et adore la lecture , Wendy Marvel, une petite fille à la chevelure brun ayant des reflet bleuté foncé qui est dans une classe en dessous de nous, Mirajane Strauss , une fille aux cheveux légèrement ondulés et des yeux couleur océan qui est d'ailleurs très populaire auprès des garçons et pour finir Anjoy Dragneer, une petite noire avec des yeux rouges sang , assez comique . Le groupe de filles est en train de dévisager le groupe des mecs insupportables qui sont en face, il est entouré d'un tas de buffles (filles hystériques) qui dès qu'un mec leur fait un sourire lâche un cri strident. Ce groupe de mecs est composé de Natsu Dragneer, une tête de chewing-gum à la fraise, Jellal Fernandez, un intello de première , de Léon un des deux exhibitionnistes, Gadjil Redfox, un mec garni de piercings ! mais quand je vous dis qu'il en a partout c'est vraiment partout ! genre il n'a plus de sourcils ,mais des piercings, Romeo Combolt, le plus sympa de tous je crois qu'après vient Fried Justin, un littéraire puis le deuxième exhibitionniste, Grey FullBuster et enfin Luxus Drear, le plus macho de tous , il y a aussi mon frère dans ce groupe au grand malheur de ma sœur et moi.

En gros pour vous faire une petite idée, c'est la guerre entre nos deux « clans » si on peut dire.

Une fois arrivée, là où le groupe se trouve, avec Yumi à mes côtés, toutes les filles se sont retournées et d'un coup Anjoy nous plaque Yumi et moi à terre alors que les autres se contentent de faire de grands gestes. Ensuite, nous être relevées du Anjoy's plaquage, nous avons parlé de nos vacances d'été et Mira pose la question fatale:

-Les filles est-ce que vous avez des mecs en vue pour cette année ? avec des étoiles pleins les yeux

Ce qui a pour effet d'arrêter net toutes les discussions et faire apparaître un gros blanc, Wendy et Anjoy devenues toutes rouges, les autres regardant ailleurs ne lâchaient pas le regard de la blanche comme pour dire « Mira, stop pas le premier jour ! » Du coup, la blanche abandonna... Pour l'instant du moins. Après cette interrogation, nous nous sommes toutes dirigées vers le tableau d'affichage où sont notées les classes de cette année ainsi que les gens avec qui nous passerons le plus clair de notre temps. Les premières à regarder étaient Juvia et Lucy qui se retournèrent d'un coup avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ce qui voulait dire que nous sommes toutes dans la même CLASSE et en plus notre professeur principal est le beau prof de sport ! Mais notre bonheur ne fut que de courte durée quand Levy montra du doigt les autres noms et prénoms qui étaient affichés sur cette feuille, à cette vue nos visages rayonnants s'assombrirent peu à peu... Oui nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la même classe que ces attardés.

Suite à cette terrible nouvelle nous avons retrouvé Wendy toute dépitée et nous lui avons demandé avec qui elle s'était retrouvée, elle nous dit qu'elle était avec Lisanna Strauss (petite sœur de Mira), une prénommée Kinnana que je ne connais pas puis d'un coup ses joues devinrent roses, elle était trop kawaii, vue cette réaction cela devait dire qu'elle était dans la même classe que Roméo. La cloche sonna ce qui voulait dire que c'était l'heure fatidique d'aller en cours, nous y allons d'un pas mou et lent pour retarder le plus possible le moment de rentrer dans le gymnase. Posté devant la porte du gymnase et bien campé nous accueillit avec un magnifique sourire, celui qui en aurait fait craquer plus d'une ! est un grand homme châtain/roux avec des yeux marron, il est grand, bien sculpté, très bien sculpté ! Il a une petite barbe négligée ainsi qu'une moustache du même style. Il a une fille dénommée Cana qui est dans le même lycée. Une fois tous assis dans les gradins, le prof fait l'appel. Alors qu'il commence à nous parler des règles de l'établissement quelqu'un entre d'un « bonjour » enthousiaste et strict à la fois, c'est la CPE, Lucky Olietta une jeune femme aux yeux bruns, aux cheveux mauves assez longs attachés en queue de cheval avec un bandeau bordeaux, elle parle avec le prof pendant une dizaine de minutes puis prend la parole à voix haute pour dire « Heartfilia, Bastia, Scarlet, Redfox, Loxar, les Dragneers, Fernandez, Drear et les Eucliffes, dans le bureau du proviseur maintenant, laissez vos affaires ici cela ne sera pas long »ceci d'un air sérieux pas très rassurant. L'exhibitionniste brun se leva d'une traite claquant violemment ses mains sur la table et crie :

-Quoi ?! Mais nous n'avons encore rien fait ! Cria Grey

-La ferme le glaçon ! Grogna Natsu

Ce qui finit en une bagarre stoppée nette par le prof de sport en deux temps, trois mouvements, vite fait bien fait ! À la fin nous finissons quand même tous par sortir pour aller vers l'étage administratif. Le long du trajet chaque fille dévisageait ou lançait un regard noir, voir les deux en même temps aux garçons qui faisaient pareil, tout ça, bien sûr, derrière le dos de la CPE. Après cette confrontation visuelle, nous arrivons enfin devant une porte de taille moyenne en bois vernis avec en haut de l'arc un symbole bizarre mais magnifique à la fois, tout le monde dit que ce symbole ressemble à une fée, je trouve aussi. La CPE toque et juste après nous entendons un « entrez », sec et doux à la fois, Lucky ouvre la porte ce qui nous laisse voir une ombre que l'on ne connaît que trop bien. Nous y sommes passées tellement de fois dans ce bureau durant toutes ces années. Dans l'encadrement de la porte nous pouvons voir un homme âgé vu la couleur de ses cheveux grisâtres et de sa peau marquée par le temps. Entrant dans la pièce, les garçons partirent vers la gauche et nous vers la droite, du côté de la fenêtre par laquelle on voit la cour. Les coudes posés sur la table, les mains croisées il entame la conversation par un :

-Bonjour les jeunes, alors elle vous plaît votre nouvelle classe cette année ? dit-il ceci avec ironie.

Nous ne répondons rien à cette provocation puis il enchaîne avec :

-Cette année je ne vais pas vous laisser pourrir la vie du lycée avec vos histoires de clans, du coup j'ai deux propositions à vous donner : premièrement c'est de participer à la vie du lycée en allant dans une association sportive deuxièmement c'est d'être collés tous les soirs même le samedi jusqu'à 21h au choix !

Bien sûr nous sortons tous en même temps un « J.A.M.A.I.S» En conséquence nous sortons tous nos carnets pour qu'il marque les heures de colle. En sortant, de la pièce Léon, Natsu et Grey grognent :

-Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! disent Léon et Grey

-Grave ! Dit le rose -Quoi tu rigoles ou quoi qui nous cherchait des noises l'année dernière ! Dis-la plus grande des deux bleues

-C'est vous qui avait commencé dit Lucy

-Et c'est nous qui allons la finir ! termina Yumi Puis les trois rétorquèrent avec des « tss »

-Oh ! on dirait qu'ils ont perdu la parole les trois molosses, dit le deuxième bleu tout en riant

-La ferme la naine ! Dit Gadjil Et cela conta même Erza et Mira qui évitaient le plus de problèmes possibles se mirent aussi dans l'embrouille seul Sting ne dit rien.

-De toute façon vous servez a rien à part faire des conneries autant vous virer ! dit Anjoy d'un ton ironique

-Moi je trouve que le Petit gnome se la ramène bien vu sa taille ! Grogna Luxus s'approchant dangereusement de Anjoy avec une aura sombre autour de lui.

-Fait un pas de plus ou touche un seul de ses cheveux et tu vas le regretter sale tas de muscles sans cervelle ! dis-je en me mettant devant Anjoy pour la protéger, au cas où, avec la même aura que lui.

-Ça suffit Luxus ! dit Sting qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

C'est sur cet affrontement que nous nous quittons les nerfs à vifs !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Malchance Totale

_**CHAPITRE 2 : Malchance Totale**_

Deux semaines plus tard, nous n'avions pas eu d'autres confrontations avec les mecs et tant mieux comme ça ! À cet instant, nous nous dirigeons vers l'étage administratif car nous n'en pouvions plus de ces heures de colle à se coltiner les mecs chaque soir et de surtout terminer tous les jours à 21h. Du coup les filles et moi sommes allées dans le bureau du proviseur. Nous toquons à la porte et nous entendons toujours ce même « entrez ». Nous entrons. Erza et Mira prirent la parole les premières.

-Bonjour monsieur, nous venons vous voir pour savoir si euh comment dire ? Hésita la blanche, et la rousse prit à son tour la parole.  
-Pourriez-vous nous supprimer nos heures de colle s'il vous plaît dit-elle en s'inclinant  
Le proviseur réfléchit puis au bout de quelques minutes il accepta.  
-D'accord, alors que voulez-vous faire comme A.S. ?  
-Euhh... Nous faisons ensemble en harmonie  
-Mmmh, si vous voulez il y a l'A.S. basket, danse classique ou hip pop, hand, volley et golf... Ah sinon il y a pom-pom-girls de l'équipe de basket, à vous de choisir !

Nous nous mettons en rond puis nous parlons et décidons finalement de choisir pom-pom-girls. En vrai nous avions beaucoup hésitées entre hip pop et p.p.g..

-Nous choisissons Pom-pom-girls ! Cria Juvia joyeusement.  
-Bien, alors vous commencez ce soir juste après vos cours, pour vos tenues je vous laisse avec Bisca, la prof de sport, elle vous attend dans le gymnase ! dit-il en riant ce qui me parut très bizarre pour ma part.

Sur ce nous partons direction du gymnase, en entrant nous allons voir Mme Bisca qui nous attendait pour nous donner nos tenues et les instructions. Les tenues ressemblaient à un top cross blanc à manche trois quart avec le symbole du lycée sur le côté gauche et une jupe rouge légèrement volante avec un caleçon rouge dessous, ensuite la prof nous a montré où nous devions nous changer et où nous devions nous entrainer ainsi que les horaires d'entraînement. La prof qui nous faisait cours était Mme Miliana.

Mme Bisca nous dit que nous pouvions si nous le voulions commencer à nous préparer ainsi que nous échauffer avant que la prof arrive.

-D'accord ! Avons-nous répondu toutes en chœur.

Nous nous sommes dirigées vers les vestiaires pour nous changer et nous nous sommes échauffées comme des grosses patates c'était tellement nul, les seules qui se débrouillaient à peu près étaient Yumi, Lucy, Juvia et Mira.  
Quand Miliana est arrivée (oui je l'appelle par son prénom car nous nous connaissons déjà c'était l'ancienne prof de danse de Yumi) nous avons commencé une chorégraphie... Je vous épargne ce moment horrible.

Après avoir fini l'entrainement, épuisées nous sommes rentrées au vestiaire mais juste avant d'aller dans le couloir Anjoy et Yumi tellement passionnées par leurs conversations ne firent pas attention et rentrèrent en collision avec... Grey pour Yumi et Sting pour Anjoy qui furent toutes les deux projetées sur les fesses. Alors que nous allions les aider Sting et Grey furent plus rapides. Sting se baissa vers Anjoy :

-Ça va, je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal avec mon torse musclé !?dit-il avec arrogance comme d'habitude

Alors que Grey, lui, tendit sa main à Yumi en regardant ailleurs. Quand Mira vit ça elle eut des feux d'artifice dans les yeux et se retint de crier. En y regardant de plus près les garçons étaient habillés d'un teddy bear avec les manches rouges avec en dessous un t-shirt et short de basket rouge et blanc. Je vis que certains mecs comme Natsu, Léon et Jellal avaient une balle sous leurs bras et Luxus un gros sac imposant de balles je suppose. Sans trop faire attention aux garçons, une fois les filles relevées nous sommes partis en direction des vestiaires. A l'intérieur Mira poussa un « Kyaaaaaaaaah » si fort que je suis sûre que les mecs ont entendu et je commençais l'interrogatoire :

-Anjoy alors ça ne va pas trop troublée ? Il est musclé ?  
-Euh... Ne put terminer la noire  
-Et toi Yumi ? Il a la main douce ? Il a de la force ? C'était comment ? dit Mira toute excitée  
Yumi ne fit même pas attention trop absorbée par ce qui venais de se passer  
Je m'approchais de Yumi en mode ninja et lui sauta au cou.  
-Alors jumelle ! On a un petit faible pour le nudiste ?  
-Rooh, Yun arrête de me sauter dessus comme ça et non je n'ai pas un petit faible pour le glaçon ! dit-elle d'un ton agacé

Je m'en allai un peu triste qu'elle me renvoie comme ça, mais bon en ce moment Yumi est très distante et je ne sais pas, j'ai peut-être fait quelque chose de mal et quand je lui demande si ça va elle me répond d'un oui qui veut dire « oui, oui t'inquiète me prend pas la tête » enfin si elle dit que tout va bien tant mieux je la crois, elle sait que si elle a besoin de moi je suis là !  
Là au moment même où je vous raconte ma vie je suis avec Yumi et il y a actuellement un gros blanc, je n'ose pas lui poser la question, me fait-elle la gueule par rapport à tout à l'heure où pas, j'ai peur de l'ennuyer, voire de la soûler car je sais que je suis assez chiante là -dessus et vu qu'en plus je suis parano, j'imagine tout. J'ose ou je n'ose pas.  
Arrrgh ça me prend la tête du coup je prends ma tête de mes deux mains pour ébouriffer mes cheveux, on dirait une folle à cause de mes cheveux en bataille, je dis ça parce que ma Ju' me regarde du genre « qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? ».  
Elle m'en pose même la question.

-Bah Yun, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as l'air d'une folle comme ça ! me dit-elle d'un rire taquin  
-Rien y a juste un truc qui me prend la tête depuis un moment...  
-Ah bon ? C'est quoi ? Tu veux en parler ?  
-...Bon voilà ! En fait depuis quelques jours je ne te sens pas, t'as pas l'air en forme, t'es pâle, plus que d'habitude en tous cas ! Du coup je m'inquiète, je me dis pourquoi elle est comme ça ? C'est peut-être grave ! Et tu es souvent sur les nerfs, des fois rien qu'une petite chose va t'irriter alors je pense que c'est de ma faute, bref enfin bon je n'aime pas quand t'es comme ça...  
-Aaaaah d'accord c'est pour ça que tu te prends la tête ! Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien poulette !  
-Mais c'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois... !  
-Non mais tu vas arrêter Oui ! Je ne vais pas te dire à chaque fois que j'ai mes... ! S'arrêta Yumi devenue rouge.

Oui car le peu de personnes qui se trouvent dans la rue se sont retournés vers nous, nous fixant.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! O.K.A.Y. j'ai compris, c'est pour ça ! Dis-je en rigolant  
-Kinder!  
-Quoi !? Sale blonde !  
-C'est faux ! Je suis châtain clair pas blonde !

Je suis morte de rire à chaque fois que je dis ça elle le prend au quart de tour je l'adore et pour rien au monde je ne l'échangerai, ma petite blonde d'amour !  
Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas ri ensemble et jusqu'à la maison nous avons continué ainsi. D'ailleurs ce soir c'est à Sting de faire à manger (nous faisons chacun à notre tour le repas) mais vue qu'il a A.S. et qu'il va sûrement rentrer tard on va commander des pizzas, remarque ça ne changera pas de ce qu'il nous fait à manger.  
Après avoir commandé et mangé les pizzas, -nous en avons quand même gardé une pour ,- nous nous endormons sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais en baillant avec nonchalance. Écartant les bras, je vis que Yumi était déjà levée et que je me retrouvais avec toute la couette sur moi, notre frère avait dû la mettre pendant que nous dormions. Je me lève, direction la cuisine pour manger, j'entends quelqu'un prendre sa douche sûrement Sting, Yumi devait déjà être partie.  
Mais à mon grand étonnement, ce fut Yumi qui sortit de la douche.

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas partie ?  
-Non comme tu vois je me suis réveillée il y peu, du coup j'avais la flemme de me dépêcher, j'ai pris mon temps en plus on avait physique chimie ce matin donc ça m'a arrangée ! dit-elle en tirant la langue fière d'elle  
-Ah, okay petite maline ! Tu sais où est Sting ?  
-Non sûrement dans sa chambre.  
-Mmmmhhh, je vais le réveiller ? À ton avis !  
-Ouais sinon il va encore avoir un retard. dit-elle exaspéré  
-Bon bah j'y vais !

Je parcours le couloir à la recherche de la porte de mon frère, arrivée devant je toque et entre en disant :

-Coucou, alors crevé juste par un petit entrainement  
-Argh ! Ce n'est pas drôle j'aurais bien voulu t'y voir ! Jouer avec des anciens qui font depuis la seconde du basket !  
-Aller petit enfant il faut se lever, nous avons déjà raté la matinée de cours ! Sinon c'est le seau d'eau glacée à la figure !  
\- D'accord, d'accord je capitule ! dit-il en se levant du lit tel un petit vieux

Sur ce, je me suis dirigée vers la douche.  
Aujourd'hui, après déjeuner, nous avons maths pendant deux heures jusqu'à quatorze heure trente puis S.V.T pendant une heure et demie...Oui c'est journée scientifique !  
Vu que nous sommes l'après-midi il n'y a pas de bus avec Sting car il n'était toujours pas près, du coup nous y avons été à pieds ! Sur le chemin nous avons rencontré Anjoy, elle aussi seule car Natsu (son frère) était aussi en retard comme le nôtre, par conséquent nous avons fait le trajet ensemble.

Arrivées au lycée, nous avons retrouvé toutes les filles, elles aussi je suppose étaient crevées et ne s'étaient pas réveillées. Heureusement pour nous, il n'y a aucun pion et en plus c'était la recréation, nous nous sommes faufilées afin d'éviter de nous faire remarquer.

La cloche sonne, ouf nous ne nous sommes pas fait repérées, ah oui au fait c'est la première fois que nous voyons notre prof de maths Buchanan, il était absent la dernière fois, il paraît qu'il adore la géométrie, les cubes, carrés, rectangles etc...  
Une fois rentrées dans la salle de classe, nous nous asseyons où nous voulons une fois tous assis, il fait l'appel mais est interrompu pas des bourrins qui sont entrés comme des furies dans la salle, oui je parle bien des mecs !  
Donc le prof reprend ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-Bien maintenant que nous avons terminé, vous allez tous vous lever, ranger vos affaires et vous mettre devant la porte !  
Ce que nous fîmes sans dire un mot en pensant qu'il nous laissait partir, mais faux espoir au contraire il nous plaçait !

Ce que nous fîmes sans dire un mot en pensant qu'il nous laissait partir, mais faux espoir au contraire il nous plaçait !


	3. Chapitre 3 : De Nouvelles Tetes

**Voila le troisième chapitre est sorti j'espère que vous l'aimerai autant que les autres ! ^^**

-Bien ! Pour commencer Mmmh Erza devant près de la porte à côté Jellal, derrière vous deux là, pareil pour vous derrière. Après Gadjeel, Levy, Fried et Mirajane. Derrière vous la, Yumi, Grey, euh Juvia et Léon. À côté de la fenêtre Sting et Anjoy, ensuite Lucy, Natsu puis enfin les deux au fond. Voilà ces places vous sont assignées pour toute l'année et aucun changement ne sera permis !

Nous faisions tous la gueule, personnellement j'étais morte de rire intérieurement et je voyais que Mira avait des étoiles pleins les yeux encore une fois.

Plan de la classe si vous ne voyez pas :

Tableau.

Sting-Anjoy Gadjeel-Levy¦Fried-Mirajane Jellal-Erza

Lucy-Natsu Yumi-Grey¦Juvia-Léon Sherria-Toby

Luxus-Yun Hibiki-Jenny¦Raven-Sherry Zancrow-Meldy

Bref, je vous supprime ses deux heures de maths les plus barbantes et plus chiantes de toute ma vie ... après rectification pour toute la classe, nous n'avons fait qu'étudié des carrés des rectangles, etc... Et en plus tous les garçons pour montrer leur mécontentement avaient fait des conneries du genre sarbacanes, boulettes de papiers et avions !

Là, nous sommes en récré en train de nous lamenter sur notre sort. Puis un des plus vieux du lycée est venu nous parler avec toute sa clique :

-Hello les filles ça va ? Dites ça vous dit de venir voir notre entraînement de basket ? dit un garçon au cheveux blonds assez longs

-Oui avec plaisir à quelle heure ? répliqua immédiatement Mira.

-NONNNN Mira !

-Cool alors rendez-vous à 18h devant le lycée ! dit-il en partant la main en l'air

Quand Mira s'est retournée nous l'avons regardée avec haine, et elle comprit très bien ce que ce regard signifiait !

-Rooh ne me regardez pas comme ça vous savez qui c'est au moins !

-Bah, euh non pas trop

-Quoi tu ne sais pas qui, c'est Juvia ! Mais c'est Rufus, un des mecs les plus populaires du lycée !

-Et alors ?

-Fait pas ta rabat-joie Lucy enfin ! Quand même ! Les mecs les plus populaires viennent nous parler !

-Désolée Mira mais on n'est pas aussi calées que toi niveau garçons populaires, dit Yumi

-Nan mais sérieux les filles ! Rufus le mec que vous venez de voir est le meneur et le capitaine de l'équipe de basket qui a gagné le championnat de basket régional avec son équipe, Zeleph un arrière de la première équipe et le grand frère d'Anjoy, Rogue, un ténébreux, c'est un ailier fort, Mest, un brun est le plus rapide donc un ailier de la première équipe , Orga, un grand costaud aux cheveux verts avec un bandeau au front il est le pivot de la première équipe, Loki, un roux, c'est un arrière de la seconde équipe, Warren, ailier de la seconde équipe de basket, Mald Gheel ,le capitaine et meneur de la seconde équipe et enfin Azuma le plus badass de la première équipe et Hibiki le pivot de la seconde équipe ! il sort même avec Jenny, je crois !

-Aah eux ! Ils n'ont rien d'exceptionnel à part qu'ils sont des pros du basket, dit Levy inintêressée.

-Pff dans tous les cas vous verrez de quoi ils sont capables de soir !

Suite à cette discussion de ces soi-disant « pro du basket », la cloche sonna juste après que nous ayons fini et termina notre recréation.

Là, je crois que nous avons SVT avec Web. L'heure passa assez rapidement en même temps quand une prof ne se fait respecter, on s'amuse plus, la dernière heure de la journée vient enfin, celle de physique chimie euhhh c'est Law, une grande fan de la gravité.

[Après l'heure de physique]

Décidément, le mardi est notre pire journée de la semaine. Je vous explique encore une fois si vous n'avez pas bien compris parce que le matin on commence à neuf heures trente avec philosophie pendant deux heures, on reprend à midi trente avec deux heures de mathématiques, puis vient l'SVT et la physique. En gros journée presque. Dès que nous avons terminé nos cours, nous partons directement vers le gymnase. Bah oui ! Faut bien entraîner les patates que nous sommes enfin la moitié du groupe dont moi.

Franchement dommage qu'il y ait eu des ratés parce que sinon les échauffements, XD faut pas trop en demander quand même !

Maintenant direction les vestiaires pour une bonne douche.

Je suis sortie des vestiaires après deux heures (oui je vous rappelle, nous sommes des filles). J'étais l'une des premières avec Erza et Anjoy, les autres étaient encore sous la douche ou en train de se préparer ou encore parler de futilités.

En les attendant nous sommes allées jouer un peu au basket car trois balles nous tendaient les bras, nous étions de grandes fans de sport.

On faisait un vingt et un, celle qui est en tête actuellement c'est Erza, là c'est à Anjoy de tirer mais elle fut soudain arrêtée par des mains qui prirent les siennes pour lui montrer comment lancer la balle, quand elle tira, la balle rentra dans l'arceau sans difficulté.

-On dit merci qui, sœurette ?

-Ah, ah très drôle Zeleph, mais j'aurais marqué même si tu n'avais pas été là ! dit-elle vexée

-Allez, détente je rigole ! dit-il en riant

-Alors Zeleph, on apprend aux petites comment on joue ? Rigola un grand garçon aux cheveux verts avec un bandeau autour du crâne

-Qui appelles-tu « petite », la laitue ! dis-je ironiquement

-Mais c'est qu'elle pourrait mordre la petite blonde ! dit la laitue posant son coude sur ma tête.

-Enlève ton bras, la courgette ! Et d'ailleurs qui êtes-vous ?

\- Nous sommes les gars qui ont foutu une pâtée à ton frère et à ses potes hier Zeleph là-bas, Azuma derrière et Orga, moi et vous ?

-Anjoy celle avec Zeleph, Erza à côté de moi et Yun ici présente devant toi !

-Ça vous dit un petit match contre nous pour s'échauffer ? propose Orga

-Je ne sais pas... les filles vous êtes partantes ?

-Ouais, comme ça je pourrai clouer la bouche à mon bro' ! cria Anjoy avec des flammes ardentes dans les yeux

-Pour quoi pas ! Mais pas garçons contre filles sinon ça ne sera pas équitable ! dit Erza

-Bien sûr, sinon il n'y aura aucun challenge, ce qui n'est pas très drôle ! dit un brun prénommé Azuma

-Bon vu que tout le monde est d'accord qui va avec qui ? dis-je

-Orga, Zeleph et Erza en rose et le reste en bleu !

-Hey, M'sieur Silver vous êtes arrivés ! Quoi en rose !?cria le poireau

-Oui en rose tu as quelque chose à redire contre l'arbitre ?

-Non, non c'est bon.

-B-Bonjour ! dis-je en même temps que les filles

-Ah non ! Moi c'est , ça me vieillit moins !

-Déjà qu'il n'est pas de première jeunesse ! cria Zeleph mort de rire

-D-D'accord !

-Zeleph cinq tours de terrain ! Ne soyez pas aussi crispées les filles, je ne mange pas les gens

-Du moins pas encore !

-Très bien Orga si tu insistes va rejoindre Zeleph je t'en prie et toi Azuma as-tu quelque chose à redire ?

Azuma était mort de rire face aux réflexions de ses potes faites sur l'entraîneur ce qui lui valut de les rejoindre à son tour les potes qui couraient.

-Bon c'est un match amical, les mecs on y va doucement, Okay !

-Ouais M'sieur ! crièrent-ils en terminant leur dernier tour de terrain

-Bien on va le faire en deux quart temps de dix minutes !

L'engagement se fit par Mr. Silver qui jeta la balle en l'air, elle fut très vite attaquée et rattrapée par Azuma, celui-ci fit la passe à Anjoy, la balle n'arriva point dans ses mains comme prévue mais dans celle de son frère qui traversa le terrain et marqua un panier à trois points.

-Alors sœurette je croyais que tu devais me fermer la bouche !

-Arrrgh, Zeleph !

-Tu n'avais qu'à te bouger un peu tes grosses fesses !

Ça commence bien dis donc dès les premières minutes on se prend déjà des points !

Le second engagement se fit par les perdants, en gros nous les bleus !

Ce fit Anjoy qui commença cette nouvelle attaque en me passant la balle pour que je drible vers le panier mais quelque chose m'a bloquée, c'était le torse imposant et les grandes mains d'Orga qui me gênaient. Quand je relevai la tête j'ai croisé son regard, il me faisait un sourire (à la Natsu si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !), malheureusement pour lui cela ne me déstabilisa pas, il en faudra plus la prochaine fois. D'une passe à rebond je lançais la balle vers Azuma qui était démarquée, et fit un magnifique dunk parfaitement réalisé.

Cette action nous valut deux points.

[Fin du premier quart temps]

Après le coup de sifflet de Silver les Roses menaient la danse avec quinze points alors que les bleus étaient à treize points.

-Ouais les filles, faites leurs mordre la poussière à ces prétentieux ! Crièrent les filles en chœur

-Les gars, remettez-les à leurs places, ces petites princesses ! Cria Rogue

-Hheeiinn petites princesses ! ? C'est de nous que tu parles ! Crièrent Levy et Lucy en même temps

-À ton avis ? Rétorqua Loki

-Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah !

Tout le monde est plié en deux, ils n'étaient tellement pas crédibles, ces quatre-là !

D'ailleurs au même moment le groupe de Gadjil sorti du couloir menant aux vestiaires. Luxus était apparemment encore dedans.

Sans leurs prêter grande attention, je passai à côté d'eux pour aller boire un coup, après tout il n'était quand même pas de tout repos ce match avec les garçons !

Les toilettes sont pleines d'eau ! sérieux ! ils ne savent pas boire les gens ou quoi !?

-Yun dépêche-toi le match va reprendre dans quelques minutes ! cria Anjoy

-Ouais, j'arrive dans cinq minutes !

En sortant des toilettes, je me dépêchai et courut pour éviter de les faire attendre plus mais je glissai sur le carrelage comme une grosse crotte et atterrit sur mes fesses.

-Arrrgh ça fait mal !

-Alors blondie, on ne sait plus marcher sans tomber ! dit-il en riant

Ce surnom, un seul m'appelle comme ça ! Je levai les yeux avec haine pour croiser le regard de celui qui se moque de moi.

-C'est quoi ce regard, on dirait que tu veux me tuer ! dit-il avec un rictus

-J'aimerai tellement Luxus mais tu serais si facile à berner vu ton Q.I actuel, ce qui ne serait pas drôle du coup je préfère t'insulter et te le dire en face !

-Fait attention à ce que tu dis, tu pourrais me vexer, B.L.O.N.D.I.E !

Tous en disant cela il s'approcha de moi avec la même aura que quand il a approché Anjoy la dernière fois :

Garde ton calme, garde ton calme, respire, expire et ne relève surtout pas !

-Bah alors Ju', tu viens ? cria Yumi

-J'arrive Yumi, j'arrive juste un petit contretemps !

Je le poussai, me levai, essuyai mon short et partit terminer ce match. En entrant sur le terrain. Orga me pose la question suivante :

-Hey ça va la p'tite ?

-Oui très bien merci ! lui dis-je sèchement

Mais pas convaincu de ma réponse, il me stoppe et m'attrapant le bras et... :

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Orga, qu'est-ce que tu fais !

 **... A SUIVRE ...**

 **Konichiwa mina-san , j'aurai quelques questions a vous posé qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai commencé :**

 **La première :** _ **Voulez vous une suite ?**_ **et la seconde: Est-ce que vous aimez mon histoire ou vous la trouvé trop niaise?**

 **La suite dans une semaines jusqu'à la bonne soirée et semaines** :)


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'infirmerie

**Ohayo ,pour ceux qui ont Facebook aller voir cette page sur les Mangas, elle est vraiment super :**

 **Les-Enfants-Perdus-885484658238637/**

 **Hey le chapitre 4 est enfin là ! bonne lecture~~**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Orga, qu'est-ce que tu fais !

-Bah quoi ? C'était pour te faire décompresser et oublier ce qui t'énerve et apparemment ça a marché vu ta tête !

Tu m'étonnes que ça ait bien marché je suis devenue rouge pivoine, tellement le sang m'était monté à la tête ! Je me sentis parcourue par un frisson comme si quelqu'un m'observait avec insistance. Lorsque je me retournai, je vis Mira qui s'était évanouie dans les bras de Mald Gheel qui l'avait rattrapée de justesse je te jure celle-là alors ! Celle qui me fixait était Yumi, rien qu'à ses yeux qui brillaient, je sus que je n'allais pas échapper à des questions ce soir. Je suis sûre que ça devait déjà fuser dans sa petite tête. Brrr, rien que d'y penser j'ai encore des frissons !

Bref, le match reprit par l'engagement en l'air de la balle de Mr. Silver.

[Après le match de basket]

-Alors les soi-disant « pros du basket », bluffés par les princesses ! dit Erza fièrement

-Grave ! Vous nous aviez caché ce fabuleux talent les filles ! répondit Azuma

-T'as bien raison d'être épaté parce que se sont les seules du groupe à savoir jouer aussi bien au basket, elles excellent tous les trois en sport sauf en gym ! continua Yumi

-Mais non ! dit pas ça je suis sûre que tu joues aussi très bien ! Fit Mest en passant son bras autour de son épaule ce qui la fit rougir un peu

YUMIIIIII qu'est-ce que ses rougeurs sur tes pommettes ? M'aurais tu caché quelque chose !

Je lui lançais ce regard qui voulait dire « tiens, tiens qu'est-ce que cette réaction »

-Bon alors on le commence cet entrainement ou pas ! grogna étonner Grey

Je rigolai intérieurement à cette réaction.

-Ouais on commence, allez les gars on y va ! Ordonna Rufus

-Hey du coup vous restez nous regarder les filles ! dit Mest enthousiaste

-Mmmh j'sais pas on a quoi en échange ?

-Rooh Yumi arrête de les faire mijoter ! Oui on reste vous regarder ! dit Mira en râlant

[Deux heures après]

-Aaaaah, ça fait du bien de faire du sport ! cria Sting en s'étirant

-Rooh, Grand frère t'es trop bruyant, il y a des gens qui dorment à cette heure !

-Désolé Yumi !

-Au fait, tu croyais que tu allais y échapper Yun !

-Ugh ! J'avalais avec difficulté ma salive sachant à quoi ma sœur pensait à cet instant même.

Elle se rapprocha de moi pour en savoir un peu plus. Du coup je tournai la tête pour éviter son regard.

-Alors, apparemment il te fait de l'effet le grand macho vert !

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi enfin ! c'est juste un copain !

-Mmmh un copain bien sûr ! N'empêche tu as rougi et pas qu'un peu tu étais devenue rouge cerise !

-Hein, tu craques sur Orga ! Cria Sting

Tout en l'ignorant je répondis à Yumi

-Tu peux parler de moi mais tu n'étais pas mal non plus avec Mest !

-A-A-A-Attendez là ! Vous avez un faible pour Mest et Orga !

-Mais non, tu comprends rien ! Nous criâmes en chœur

-Bah alors expliquez-moi !

-Non !

-Mais euh pourquoi Yunnnnnnneuh ?

-Parce que tu es un mec !

-Yumieuhhhhh, pas toi, ne t'y mets pas non plus ! Hey sérieux quand vous vous y mettez toutes les deux vous êtes chiantes !

-On sait !

-Ah je vous jure ! Vous savez que je vous adore mes petites diablesses !

Quand il dit cette phrase, il nous prit chacune sous un bras pour nous serrer contre lui. Nous rentrâmes comme ça chez nous !

[Le lendemain]

Aujourd'hui, nous commençons à huit heures trente avec deux heures de français fait par .

[En cours]

-Allez, allez dépêchez- vous, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire !

-ouais M'sieur !

Il nous fit taire puis fit l'appel.

-Aujourd'hui nous n'allons pas faire cours à la pla-

-Yesss ! cria toute la classe

-Chut, chut je n'ai pas fini ! Taisez- vous à la fin ! Bref revenons ou nous en sommes c'est à dire…. Euh

-Que nous n'avons pas cours ! aida Erza

-Ah merci ! Donc nous n'avons pas cours mais à la place nous allons tous aller à l'infirmerie pour les mesures de vos nouveaux uniformes !

On entendait des « oh non, pas encore ! », « purée ! » qui volaient par ci par là.

-Mais Monsieur, vous avez déjà nos mesures de l'an dernier ! rétorqua Levy

-Oui, mais la direction a décidé de changé vos uniformes ! Par conséquent, nous devons reprendre vos mesures car ils ne seront sûrement pas taillés pareil ! Bon vu que tout le monde est là à mon grand étonnement ! dit-il en fixant le groupes de Grey, nous allons y aller, vous prenez vos sacs avec vous je ne sais pas si nous auront le temps de venir les reprendre.

Nous nous levons tous avec nos sacs sur les épaules direction l'infirmerie qui avait été déplacée dans le gymnase le temps d'une journée.

Arrivés sur le lieu, nous vîmes le gymnase coupé en deux par des tables de ping-pong avec un drap blanc dessus.

Les filles partirent à gauche comme l'ordonna le prof, et les mecs à droite avec le prof !

-Bonjour les filles, je suis l'infirmière qui prendra vos mensurations aujourd'hui, je m'appelle Ophiuchus

\- Enchantées de vous connaître, Madame !

Ophiuchus est une belle femme ayant des cheveux verts sûrement mi longs, vu qu'attachés en queue de cheval haute, ils lui faisaient des épis sur l'arrière du crâne caché par une coiffe d'infirmière. Elle a des yeux bleus, elle est habillée d'une blouse d'infirmière un peu moulante avec des manches courtes. Les bordures des manches et le bas de la blouse ainsi que les boutons sont de couleur moutarde. Des petits talons blancs complétaient sa tenue.

\- Alors, vous allez dans ce vestiaire, vous mettre en sous-vêtements pour qu'on puisse commencer !

Sur cette phrase, nous nous dirigeons vers le vestiaire indiqué par l'infirmière. Nous nous changeons.

-Hey, les filles, comment pensez-vous qu'il sera le nouvel uniforme ? demanda Lucy

-Bah, je ne sais pas et toi Juvia ?

-Imagine, Levy, on a les mêmes vêtements qu'une Sailor Moon, ah, ah, ah, ah, et même les garçons n'y échapperaient pas, ah, ah, ah, ah !

-Je vois bien Luxus en mini-jupe rose bonbon avec un petit nœud rouge, attaché par une petite clochette ! dis-je en me tordant de rire, tellement que j'en étais tombée par terre alors que de base j'étais assise en train d'enlever mon jean.

-AH NON YUN ! Je viens d'avoir l'image dans la tête ! Dit Anjoy se tenant la tête, faisant semblant de pleurer

-Levy et Yun, je vous déteste officiellement, Levy, tu as lancé le sujet de Sailor Moon et toi Yun, le sujet des idiots en Sailor, et avec mon esprit fertile, je viens d'imaginer, non pas juste Luxus mais TOUT le groupe ! Et là, je viens de voir Grey dans mon esprit en train de sautiller, dans un champ avec des papillons et un sourire béta…Il avait même…dit-elle en relevant la tête moitié horrifiée avec dans le coin de yeux des larmes dues aux bêtises dites et imaginées par Yumi, -des couettes, attachées avec des chouchous roses !

Un blanc apparut directement après cette révélation surprenante que nous fît ma sœur. On l'a regardé, avec un de ses regards choqué, on l'était tellement que nos yeux s'agrandirent en forme de billes bien rondes si l'on puit dire ! D'ailleurs, ce blanc ne dura que quelques secondes car peu de temps après je suis sûre qu'à l'extérieur du vestiaire, on entendait nos rire de phoques et d'otaries.

-Alors, les filles on s'éclate bien !

-Désolée, Madame Ophiuchussss ! Nous nous excusons tous ensemble d'une même voix

-Allez sur la balance !

Nous sortons tous encore en train de rigoler de notre discussion dernière. Ophiuchus nous sépara en en groupe de deux. Mira est avec Lucy, Juvia avec Anjoy, Levy et Yumi et Erza et moi.

Erza et moi, commençons par aller vers la toise, la toise est un mètre accroché à une barre en ferraille servant à mesurer la hauteur d'une personne.

-Alors, le petit poussin il mesure combien ?

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le petit poussin !? Je fais un mètre soixante-et-onze la naine transgénique ! dis-je fièrement, et toi ?

-Tss, un mètre soixante-dix…Mais on verra qui gagnera à la fin quand on aura passé les mensurations !

-On verra bien !

En disant cette phrase des flammes sorties de mes yeux ainsi que ceux d'Erza, montrant notre détermination à vaincre l'autre. Tellement de stupidité en nous ! Après la toise on est passé à la balance, une fois passées sur la balance et là qui est à la toise.

-Oye, Yumi alors c'est quoi tes résultats ?

-Bah, niveau taille je fais un mètre soixante-dix et le poids…

-Quoi encore, tu fais combien cinquante-cinq kilos ou cinquante-six ? Tu ne vas pas nous le faire tous les ans allez t'inquiète t'es magnifique, moi je fais cinquante-huit kilos !

-Rooh, tu me connais trop Ju' ! Hey vu qu'on a terminé pour l'instant ça te dit tu m'accompagnes aux toilettes s'il te plaiiiit !

-Ouais, aller viens on y va !

Donc nous nous dirigeons vers les toilettes et une fois sorties de celle-ci nous croisons Grey, Gadjeel et Luxus. Quand nous avons croisé leurs regards, nous avons éclaté de rire suite à la discussion que nous avions eue plus tôt.

-Et bah dis donc c'est qu'elles sont bien foutues les coincées !

-T'as bien raison Grey, je ne l'aurai jamais pensé !

Ces deux phrases aussi simplettes qu'elles soient nous firent arrêter tous de suite notre rire qui pensait être interminable, nos têtes virèrent de beige pâle à rouge pétant. Nous nous couvrîmes d'un coup de nos mains.

-Hey les mecs vous faites quoi pour prendre autant de temps ! crièrent Orga et Mest

-Ah Okay, je vois ça se rince l'œil ! dit Orga

Je vis Yumi lever son regard vers Grey, qui dévisageait son corps

-Mais ne me regarde pas comme ça Yumi, assume ton superbe corps !

-Allez on arrête, on se stoppe là pour aujourd'hui dit Mest tout en posant une veste de basket sur les épaules de Yumi ainsi qu'à moi qui la reçut d'Orga.

-Oh non, vous gâchez toujours tout, nous qui pouvons enfin les rabaisser à ce qu'elles sont !

-La ferme sale **** ** ****

Il ne répondit pas à cette insulte, surement choqué du fait que cela sorte de la bouche de ma très chère sœur qui au premier abord est calme et joyeuse mais si on l'énerve trop devient violente verbalement. Ils nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à la délimitation séparant le coté garçons du coté fille.

-Merci.

-Ah, Yun tu es là, je t'ai cherché partout, où as tu été encore te fourrer !

-Désolée, Erza j'ai accompagné Yumi aux toilettes

-Mmmh, allez dépêche-toi on doit allez prendre notre pointure de pied ! -Okay j'arrive !

En me retournant je vis Yumi qui était déjà parti s'excuser auprès de Levy pour son absence. Je suis sûre que les paroles de Grey avaient dû provoquer quelque chose en elle en bien ou en mal, personnellement je ne pourrais pas vous en dire plus car moi-même je ne sais pas si cela était un compliment ou de la moquerie pure et simple.

[Une fois les mesures prises]

A-h je t'ai battu toi qui était si fière, toujours à te vanter, et qui a voulu lancer ce stupide affrontement !

-Ouais c'est bon pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat, n'empêche je t'ai battue à plates coutures niveau poitrine !

-Tu veux qu'on parle des hanches pour encore plus t'enfoncer ou c'est bon on en reste là ?

-On en reste là !

-Attendez, vous avez fait un battle de mesures ! dit désespérément Juvia

-Bah ouais !

-Et vous en êtes fières ! bande de boulets!

-Rooh la rabat joie tu trouves pas Yun !

-De ouf !

-Mais comment je vais faire ! comment je vais pouvoir vous trouver un mec pour une rousse et une blonde pareilles !?

-Hein ! Mais on ne t'a rien demandé Mira pourquoi tu veux nous trouver des mecs

-Je pensais a Orga et Azuma vous iriez bien ensemble deux beaux petits couples, dit-elle en nous ignorant totalement

Avec Erza on était devenues rouge pivoine Ah oui au fait là on est dans le bus pour rentrer chez nous car le mercredi nous n'avons cours que le matin avec deux heures de français.

[Mercredi soir, Jeudi toute la journée passée]

Là, on est Vendredi matin, il ne s'est rien passée de spéciale mercredi soir à part notre entrainement et jeudi pareil rien de bien important donc pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails donc aujourd'hui on commence à neuf heures trente si je me souviens bien et je viens de me réveiller en avance car j'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil pour huit heures trente, du coup je me secoue le popotin pour aller prendre une bonne douche et pour prendre mon petit déjeuner après. Ne sachant pas quoi faire et ne voulant pas réveiller mon frangin et ma frangine, je pars faire un tour en, ville avec mon sac de cours pour éviter de retourner chez moi.

En rue, je me ballade, et mon regard croise la vitrine d'un délicieux viennois, je vous explique ce que c'est en fait c'est un chocolat chaud avec une tonnes de chantilly dessus en gros un truc bien calorique ! Mais je n'ai pu résister à la tentation d'en prendre un, alors je me suis installée à une table en terrasse vu qu'en plus il faisait un temps superbe !

Pendant, que je me régalais un groupe de mec, encore des intellos faisant leurs racailles, m'accostèrent avec une technique complètement pourrie

-Hey b'jour mad'moiselle, ça vous dirait une glace à la menthe **(Désolée blague nulle de l'auteur veillez l'excuser XD)**

-Alors c'est ça vos nouvelles techniques de drague ! vous faites pitié dégager !

A la vue du corps qui se tenait derrière eux, ils ne se firent pas prier et partirent à toute allure.

-Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue ici, Yun, dit-il d'un petit rictus amical

-Pareil pour toi …

 **...A SUIVRE...**

 **Qui est cet homme ayant fait fuir les soi-disantes racailles ?**

 **Yun connait-elle cette homme ,vu son attitude plus tôt amicale envers lui ?**

 **Qu'elles est leurs liens?**

 **Hihihihihihi la suite au prochain chapitre et n'oublie pas laisse un petit coms cela fera plaisir a l'auteur de savoir votre avis sur sa fic voila allez kiss kiss et bonne soirée**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Chemin Sinueux

**Voilà , le nouveau titre du nouveau qui beaucoup plus potables que l'ancien !**

 **Bon bah du coup voilà le cinquième chapitre en avance (du a un harcèlement d'une certaine personne) mais ne vous inquiétez pas je boss sur le prochain chapitre qui sortira samedi ou peut être avant tous dépend mon avancement aller kiss kiss et bonne lecture**

-Pareil pour toi … dis -je en lui faisant un sourire plus amical, D'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'évites au lycée Gadjeel ! hein !

-Bah c'est que si je traine avec toi, les mecs vont me lâcher parce que je traine avec une des filles du groupe « adverse ».

-Tss

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

-De toute façon tu es déjà assis idiot !

-Monsieur, s'il vous plait un Ice Tea a la pêche ! Demanda-t-il en me zappant complètement

-D'accord, monsieur j'arrive tout de suite !

Une fois servi son Ice Tea, il le sirota tranquillement mais je brisai ce silence trop lourd et long à mon goût :

-Dit hier pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ! tu aurais pu nous aider quand même hein !

Il s'en étouffa avec sa boisson

-Euh, ah au fait fallait que je te dise un truc, tu sais hier Grey a dit un truc vraiment salaud sur ta sœur, avec son air supérieur aux autres, et bah genre je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait été aussi dur !

-Et alors, il a dit quoi

-Rien, il juste dit que c'était pour le plaisir

-Awnnn, le s*****, je vais lui refaire la face !

-Hey du calme Yun !

-Mais veux-tu que je me calme alors que t'as vue ce qu'il a dit sur ma sœur !?

-Bah, c'est Grey quoi, mais il a du se passer quelque chose entre eux pour qu'il soit aussi dur quand même

-Mmmh, j'sais pas !

-Sérieux, alors bouge ton boulet ! dit-il détalant comme un mouton

Je posai sur la table de quoi payer et partit aussi vite pour ne pas arriver encore une fois en retard au lycée, comme pour changer !

Gadjeel m'a gardé une place dans le bus, car celui-ci va direct au lycée il ne s'arrête pas. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je suis sympa avec lui alors qu'il fait partie de la bande des imbéciles, et figurez-vous que Gadjeel est celui que je préfère je crois que même Roméo ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Ah, ah je suis sûr que si Levy me voyait elle me tuerait sur le champ.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à rigoler toute seule ?

-Rien laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre !

-Okay mais arrête ça on dirait une folle ! dit-il en rigolant à gorge déployée

En guise de réponse, je lui donne un coup de coude dans l'épaule.

Le bus est en retard de deux minutes, on va devoir courir jusqu'à la salle de classe et là on dans la merde ! Là on a sport on va se taper le nettoyage du gymnase car on a sport toute la journée.

En sortant du bus je trace laissant Gadjeel derrière moi comme ce qu'il a fait tout a l'heure. Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard je le vois en train de sprinter lui aussi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je compris après avoir vu une furie en colère nous courir au train c'était , la chef des C.P.E et je vous assure que si vous tombez entre ses griffes vous êtes morts heureusement je vois le gymnase ouiiiiiiii on y arrive enfin, j'ouvre la porte et court dans les couloirs pour aller me changer et j'entends un gros « PAN !» ,sûrement Gadjeel qui s'était pris la porte en pleine face, mais je n'y fais pas attention et me dépêche de m'habiller d'un survêtement mi moulant et d'un débardeur qui apparemment était trop petit, c'est pas mon jour on dirait.

-Oh, mais qui voilà mademoiselle Yun!

-Bonjour m'sieur Alperona, désolée du retard j'ai eu un problème de bus !

-Mmmh ça passe pour cette fois vue que tu n'es presque jamais arrivée en retard a mon cours ! Allez ouste va t'échauffer aujourd'hui c'est boxe thaï

-YESSSS !

J'étais trop contente j'adore ce sport et vu que j'en ai fait un peu ça m'arrange , et oui j'en ai fait pendant que notre mère accompagnait Yumi àla danse au troisième étage et que notre père ,Sting et moi ne faisions rien, on allait à la salle de Boxe en bas et au fur et à mesure quelqu'un a bien voulu nous apprendre à en faire !c'était génial on s'éclatait comme des fous et même quand maman et Yumi avaient fini elle venaient nous voir et maman avait des jambes tremblantes en nous voyant comme ça en train de nous battre .Bref arrêtons la séance souvenirs.!

-Hey, Yun tu étais où ce matin, je ne t'ai pas vu, je me suis inquiétée!

-Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller alors j'ai été en ville avec le vieux Gadjeel mais désolée de t'avoir inquiétée Ju

-Pas grave ! avec Gadjeel !

Je lui fis un de mes plus beaux sourire où on pouvait voir toute mes dents blanches en signe d'affirmation en vers la phrase de ma jumelle.

-Au lieu de papoter les sœurs Eucliffes vous feriez mieux de courir !

-OUAIS M'SIEUR ! répondirent en cœur

[Dix minutes plus tard]

-Bon alors je vais vous expliquez en quoi consiste la boxe thaïe mais tous d'abord je viens d'apprendre que vous recevrez vos nouveaux uniformes dans deux semaines à peu près ! Bon commençons ! Premièrement je vois que personnes n'as de sweat a manche long très bien, je vais vous mettre une bande adhésive avec des gants que je choisirais pour vous, deuxièmement dès qu'un de vos camardes est à terre je vous interdis de le toucher sauf pour l'aider sinon rapport , interdiction de frapper au visage et troisièmement ,les point seront attribués selon le déroulement du match c'est-à-dire si il y a une défaite vous remportez un point , en cas d'égalité vous en remportez deux et pour une victoire c'est trois points !Okay ?

-OUIII !

-Excusez-moi monsieur mais en ce qui concerne les combats comment seront-ils définis enfin je veux dire comment vous allez choisir nos adversaires ? Demanda Levy

-C'est très simple mademoiselle MacGarden, ce n'est pas moi qui vais choisir entre guillemets, je vais piocher dans une boite avec à l'intérieur vos noms écrits et je vois si le combat est possible par exemple c'est comme si je tirais Jenny avec Natsu, ce combat ne sera pas accepté car il y a une trop grande différence de force

-Bah tu m'étonnes ! cria le concerné

-Mais avant de commencer le tirage au sort on va faire un petit tournois filles contre filles et garçons contre garçons et on verra par la suite.

Petit récapitulatifs si vous n'avez pas compris! Ce que je comprendrais vue le bordel qu'il y a :

-Premier tour : Erza vs Juvia : Erza gagnante ; Mirajane vs jenny : Mirajane gagnante ; Anjoy vs Meldy : Meldy gagnante ; Yumi vs Sherry : Yumi gagnante ; Levy vs Lucy : Lucy gagnante ; Yun vs Sherria : Yun gagnante.

-Second tour : Erza vs Mirajane : Erza gagnante ; Meldy vs Yumi : Yumi gagnante ; Lucy vs Yun : Yun gagnante

-Troisième tour : Erza vs Yumi : Erza gagnante ; Yun en attente de match

-Dernier tour : Erza vs Yun : Yun gagnante

Voilà pour le tournoi des filles et maintenant celui des mecs qui est à peu près similaire sauf que Sting et Luxus se sont tous les deux effondrés en même temps, comme pour quasiment le reste des mecs du coup le vainqueur fut Fried.

-Bon vous avez bien travaillé les jeunes vous pouvez aller manger et revenez vers quinze heures au lieu de quatorze, je vous fais cadeau d'une heure de repos vu que vous êtes tous essoufflés.

-Merci monsieur !

Donc nous sortons du gymnase direction le réfectoire ! En plus à midi on mange FRITES.

-Awwwwn les filles, aidez -moi je suis crevée portez moi, dit Anjoy en pleurnichant faussement

-Rooh, non on est toutes crevées alors tu te supportes toi-même ! Râla Erza encore dégoutée d'avoir perdu

-Soit pas mauvaise perdante la rouquine c'est qu'un sport !

-T'es mal placée pour lui dire ça Jellal ! fit Lucy avec un petit rictus

Alala, ils sont toujours en train de se prendre la tête ! par flemme de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas (pour une fois XD), je fis comme ma sœur et Juvia je pris mes écouteurs avec une musque aléatoire, mais peu de temps après quelqu'un retira un de mes écouteurs pour le mettre dans son oreille.

-T'écoute quoi ?

-Tiens, tiens ça ne te dérange plus de me parler devant tes potes ?

-Hey Gadjeel, depuis quand tu lui parle au canari ?

-Depuis toujours très cher Léon, je suis un ami d'enfance avec elle, Yumi et Sting !

-Heinn, Sérieux ?! crièrent les filles et les mecs en chœur

-Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, ah, ah, ah je ne vous ai jamais vu autant coordonnées !

-Ce n'est pas drôle Yumi ! vous auriez pu nous prévenir ! dit Lévy qui avait lâché son livre des yeux

-Ça aurait changé quoi et puis c'est la même pour Natsu et Yumi ? dit Sting en arrivant avec nonchalance

-Rrooh ,vous aller pas arrêter de crier comme ça , bon aller là on va manger les filles j'ai faim ! cria Anjoy qui était partie devant sentant l'odeur alléchante des frites

Arrivés à la cantine, nous sommes tous déçus, l'odeur des bonnes frites avait déjà attiré les autres élevés qui avaient tout dévalisé, du coup on s'est tapé de la purée.

-AAAAAAAH, vous avez pris trop de temps pour venir du coup ! il n'y avait plus de frites ! cria Anjoy debout dans toute la cantine

-La ferme la naine ! cria Sting a l'autre bout de la cantine en lui lançant une boule de purée dans la gueule

-Mais ça ne va pas la tête ?! Cria Erza qui s'en prit une à son tour de la part de Luxus et Grey

-Non mais vous voulez être collés, fit une des surveillantes si je vous reprends c'est direction le bureau du directeur

Ils veulent la guerre ils vont l'avoir ! Je lançai un regard a Yumi et compris son plan.

-Yumi, tu viens avec moi en rechercher stp j'ai la dalle

-RROh, Yun va y toute seule !

-STTTPPP

-Bon, Okay du coup je vais en reprendre aussi

On prit une serviette en signe de drapeau blanc, vu qu'on allait juste chercher d'autre bouffe et en revenant on avait une belle plâtrée de purée dans nos assiettes.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH !

Yumi avait balancé son assiette sur le crane de Grey et moi dans le dos de Luxus en ayant pris soin de bien le mettre entre sa peau et son t-shirt.

nous étions mortes de rire mais apparemment pas eux …Ils faisaient un de ses regard qui vous donnait la chair de poule, Grey bloqua Yumi contre le mur et lui mis un coup de poing dans le ventre et Luxus s'approchait toujours de moi et il s'arrêta net devant moi et me mis une droite. On tomba toutes les deux à terre se rattrapant sur nos genoux. Quand les filles sont vues ça, elles coururent près se battre avec les mecs. (Vive la solidarité entre filles)

-STOOOP, LUXUS, GREY, YUMI ET YUN dans mon bureau

-Quoi mais elles n'ont rien fait ! rétorquèrent Lucy et Levy

-Retourner en cours

Le directeur leur fit un regard, ils se turent immédiatement. Yumi se leva difficilement et me tendit sa main que je pris, nos visages étaient cachés par nos mèches, Yumi se tenait le ventre , douleur surement due au dernier coup qu'elle avait reçu de cet idiot.

Une fois dans le bureau :

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous ! Hein ! Depuis quand on se tape à la cantine ! depuis quand on tape des filles ! depuis quand on balance de la nourriture sur les autres ! Pff, donnez-moi vos carnets vous êtes collées aujourd'hui et demain matin ! il fit le mot et signa, les filles vous allez à l'infirmerie et vous y resterez jusqu'à l'heure du retour! Merci et au revoir !

On était tous les quatre sur le bord du pallier et personne n'avait encore dit un mot, et je pense qu'il n'aurait pas fallu, vu la colère dans laquelle il était. Sans attendre plus longtemps, on se dirigea Yumi et moi vers l'infirmerie mais avec un grand étonnement les garçons se mirent à nous suivre et à ne pas s'éloigner de nous. Bizarre.! Peut-être voulaient ils se faire pardonner Non IMPOSSIBLE venant de leurs part mais quand un groupe de garçons allait nous fonçer dedans ils nous avaient protéger oui vous avez bien entendu! Eux Luxus et Grey avaient fait fuir, le groupe de garçons pour éviter qu'ils nous bousculent.! Incroyable de vrais gardes du corps.!

 **... A SUIVRE...**

 **Mais que va-t-il se passer ?**

 **Qu'elle est se comportement bizarre venant des garçons ?**

 **Bref vous serez tous dans le prochain chapitre 3 3**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le Début De L'embrassement

**Bonjour, tous le monde je vous apporte le chapitre six en cadeau espérant qu'il vous plaira 😁 malgré le fait qu'il soit cour...**

Eux Luxus et Grey avaient fait fuir, le groupe de garçons pour éviter qu'ils nous bousculent.! Incroyable de vrais gardes du corps.!

Arrivées à l'infirmerie, nous rentrâmes sans dire un merci, ni leur adresser un regard, j'entendis juste un petit "désolé", tout faible ne voulant se faire entendre que de moi, vu que Yumi était déjà à l'intérieur. Je referme la porte toujours en pensant à ce "désolé" et à son envoyeur. Mais Madame Ophiuchus me sortit de ma rêverie

\- Alors qu'est ce que vous faites là Yun et Yumi je crois ?

On acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et quand Yumi leva son débardeur de sport elle y vit un bel hématome.

-Ah mais qui c'est qui t'as fait ça ma belle ?

Elle ne répondit pas

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je soulevai ma mèche de ma main où on pouvait voir une magnifique marque rouge sur la pommette ainsi que mon nez en sang, super !

-Mais vous vous êtes battus ou quoi ? Rooh, ces jeunes alors,! Yumi va t'allonger je vais te mettre de la pommade et Yun tu vas t'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du bureau.

Elle appliqua avec douceur de la crème pour atténuer le bleu, mais je vis les grimaces sur le visage de ma sœur dues à la douleur malgré la douceur de l'infirmière. Quand elle eut fini avec Yumi, baissa son débardeur et partit a son bureau pour sortir une boite métallique avec une pince. Avec elle pris une compresse et désinfecta la plaie de ma pommette etc...

-Bon les filles vous restez là je reviens dans cinq minutes, dit-elle en fermant la porte

Une fois partie nous rangeâmes nos affaires dans nos sacs et ,en partant ,nous laissâmes un mot à l'infirmière pour la remercier de ses soins.

Juste après on se dirigea vers notre endroit préfère le toit, là où personne ne vient jamais, on est seule et au moins il n'y a aucun bruit.

-Ca va ton ventre ?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux et toi ?

-Bah déjà j'ai arrêté de saigner du nez, ça va aller mieux.

Nous ouvrons la porte et après quelque pas devinez sur qui nous tombons ? .A cet instant précis il y eu un malaise personne ne savait quoi dire .Au moment où nous allions faire demi tour :

-A-Attendez ,cria Luxus

Je m'arrêtai net mais Yumi, elle continuait son chemin jusqu'à ce que Grey l'arrête en lui attrapant le bras :

-On voudrait vous parlez ,s'il te plaît ,Yumi

-Vous voulez encore nous refaire le visage non merci, on n'a pas besoin

-O-On voulait s'excuser pour ce qu'on a fait tout a l'heure c'était déplacé, et irréfléchi, on n'aurait pas du vous frapper et on s'en veut beaucoup dit-il en s'inclinant pour approfondir les sentiments mis dans sa phrase .

Gênée, je baissa la tête et détournai le regard alors que ma sœur, elle s'était retournée et fixait maintenant Grey qui s'était relevé et la fixait à son tour

-Mmmh, qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous dire ,et faites vite.

On est allée s'asseoir sur un des rebords

-Luxus ,tu leur expliques

-Mmh, en fait on a parlé avec Grey après vous avoir... en fin vous voyez ce que je veux dire et on voudrait que ça s'arrête...

-Ca vous prends d'un coup, répliquai-je

-Je sais que vous allez trouer ça absurde mais.. ,ne put finir Grey

-Si ça continue ainsi le vieux va nous envoyer dans des maisons de redressement ! À vous de choisir ,la balle est dans votre camp !

Pff pourquoi, il faut toujours que les choses soient compliquées .

-Okay on accepte mais à deux conditions ,premièrement que les efforts soit fait des deux côtés et qu'on soit les seuls à savoir pour les écoles de redressement, Okay ?

-Okay, dit Grey en lui tendant la main en signe d'accord .

-Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on va oublier ce que vous nous avez fait ! Dis-je en les regardant de travers .

Je parti sans regarder si ma jumelle me suivait ou non, mais là s'en était trop ils nous frappent et cinq minutes après ils nous demandent d'arrêter de se battre, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ou quoi ?!

-Yun attends !

J'entendis Yumi m'appeler mais vu l'état dans lequel j'étais je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en prenne plein la figure alors qu'elle n'a rien fait. Je descends les escaliers à toute vitesse manquant plusieurs fois de tomber dans ceux-ci, mais pour qui ils se prennent ceux-là !

-Arrrgh !

Je me suis retrouvée au milieu de la cour, mais maintenant ou vais-je vu que le toit est pris ! En pensant à cela je lève la tête pour regarder en direction de celui-ci et j'aperçois Luxus, son regard n'était pas comme d'habitude il y avait de la tristesse et de l'indifférence dedans, pas possible je vois surement mal vu qu'il est loin, du coup je pars en direction d'un cerisier, je grimpe aux branches et me cale à une plus grosse.

-Tu leur en veux n'est-ce pas ?

-A ton avis ? Et toi tu ne leur en veux pas de t'avoir fait ça t'as pas envie de leur rendre !

-Bien sûr que si mais ..., dit ma sœur en s'asseyant contre le tronc du cerisier

-Tu as des sentiments pour Grey, hein, dis-je d'un rictus

-Ça se voit à ce point, dit-elle en rigolant doucement

-Je te connais c'est tout...

-Et toi tu n'en pinces pas pour le grand blond

Le rouge me monta aux joues rien que d'en parler:

-Bah euh je ne dirais pas que j'en pince mais il est assez plaisant...

Ma sœur lève ses yeux, étonnée que j'avoue mon attirance envers quelqu'un.

-Tu as bien changé petite sœur

-Ce n'est pas drôle, dis-je en boudant

-Allez descends de ton perchoir.

-J'arrive

Ralala, je te jure cette fille a le don de me calmer.

[Cinq mois plus tard]

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Je viens juste de me réveiller, grâce au rayons de soleil. Bref mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour m'entendre bailler mais pour avoir des explications du à cette ellipse de cinq mois...Okay je l'avoue c'est une très longue ellipse mais je ne savais pas quoi vous raconter car je trouve ça trop banal et pas intéressant ! mais c'est surtout et aussi parce que j'avais pommé mon journal du coup je ne pouvais plus écrire ^^' Boulet que je suis !Mais non maintenant je l'ai retrouvé et je vais pourvoir vous raconter ce qui s'est passé pendant ce gros blanc ,en résumé, on a parlé aux filles du fait qu'on en avait marre de se chamailler avec les mecs tout le temps et qu'on avait fait la paix avec eux ... Au début cela a était très dur a avaler pour elles mais au fur et à mesure elles sont devenues amis avec les mecs, il y a même un couple au grand bonheur de Mira, et oui ce couple était Roméo et Wendy, enfin ! Ils se sont enfin avouer qu'ils s'aimaient mutuellement en plus, ça a adouci un peu plus les relations entre les deux groupes. Et en fait on a plus de points communs que l'on ne l'imaginait !

En ce qui concerne l'histoire avec Luxus et Grey, les blessures ont guéries ,très bien nous n'avons plus aucune séquelle et d'ailleurs ,on s'est vengé d'eux, bah oui la vengeance est un plat qui se mange gelé (tous le monde le sait) la semaine d'après en sport, on leurs a rendu les coups qu'ils nous avait donné et maintenant on est quitte ,en outre tout se passe pour le mieux, ah oui, nous avons aussi reçu nos nouveaux uniformes c'est-à-dire une chemise bleu marine a l'extérieur et une l'intérieur bleu ciel avec une jupe gris foncé à carreaux gris clair plus un pull blanc grisé , en plus dans deux semaines on a un voyage en AMERIQUEEEE!J'ai tellement hâte d'y être, mais avant ce fabuleux voyage, on a un oral de français en plus il doit être fait avec son voisin ...qui est pour moi, un des plus faignant youpii (je fais genre je suis pas très enchantée mais je suis trop contente en vrai rien que d'y penser j'en rougis)

-Eh Oh, p'tite sœur ça s'réveille ici ?

-Tranquillement et toi ?

-Bah comme tu le voit déjà debout !

-Yumi dors encore ?

-Je crois mais j'en suis pas sur

-Et du coup tu espérais quoi en venant dans ma chambre ?

-Bah euh, vu que t'es réveillé me suis dit qu'on pourrait se faire un p'tit déj' à l'américaine ..

-On ou je, ah ,ah, ah ,allez viens sors cinq minutes pour que je m'habille et je te rejoins dans la cuisine

-Yes, je sors tout ce qu'il faut dépêche toi !

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, je vous jure celui-ci un vrai gamin quand il s'y met, des fois je plains ma sœur quand on fait tous les deux nos gamins, la pauvre elle doit tellement nous supporter ! Au fait, ne soyez pas étonnés, on est vendredi mais on a pas cours de sport notre prof était absent du coup week-end de trois jours. Je m'habille rapidement d'un leggins noir avec un t-shirt deux fois trop grand pour moi, mais c'est mon style, je m'attache les cheveux en une natte de côté laissant deux mèches encadrer mon visage. Je descends et je vois que mon frère avait déjà sorti tous les ustensiles de cuisine ainsi que les ingrédients et il avait même un tablier et une toque sur la tête !quand j'ai vu ça j'étais explosé de rire, c'était hilarant et franchement j'aurai du prendre une photo.

Après la séance cuisine qui fut mouvementée à cause de ce gros bêta qui en mettait partout ,on a mis la table on a commencé à faire cuire les pancakes ,le bacon et les œufs brouillés .Mmmh ça sent bon et je pense que Yumi l a senti aussi vu qu'elle est descendu avec sa « tenue d'études » qui est composée de ses lunettes ,d'un chignon avec quelques mèches rebelles qui en sort, d'un sweat galaxie et d'un short en jean

-Mmmh ça sent bon ,dit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de mon bacon

-C'est évident, j'ai tous fait

-Bien sur, fait ta fière n'empêche si j'avais pas été là tous aurait cramé !

Hey toi ne pique pas dans mon bacon, dis-je en râlant contre ma sœur qui s'enfuit avec un bout de bacon sortant de sa bouche.

Le petit déjeuner se passa joyeusement, en rigolant de tout et de rien.

Alors que je débarrassais la table avec les deux autres ,mon téléphone vibra, je regardais qui m'appelait,« Inconnu », je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait

J'hésitai à répondre un moment puis je décrochai :

-Allo,... Yun, hésita la voix

Mon frère et ma sœur intrigué par mon appel s'était rapprochés pour mieux entendre, de vrais commères !

-Euh, oui mais à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-C'est ...

 **...A SUIVRE...**

• **Qui est cet/te inconnu/e qui a appelé/e Yun ?**

• **De quoi va-t-il lui parlé ?**

• **Et de qu'elle est la signification du titre ?**

 **La suite ... Je sais pas quand donc on verra bien 😆 Allez bisous bisous**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le Teaser De L'amour

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre est là !**

-C'est ... Luxus

-..., comment t'as eu mon num ?

-C'est ton frère qui me l'a passé, je lui ai demandé ,pour que je puisse t'appeler ,en qu'on parle de l'oral

-...

Alors la j'étais bouche bée, Luxus Drear ,le mec le plus macho, qui m'appelle pour qu'on parle d'un devoir à faire en duo, concrètement ,je suis choquée et je crois que ça se voit sur ma tête parce que Sting et Yumi me fixent bizarrement

-Allo, Yun t'es la ?

-...Euh, désolée oui, oui je suis là, donc du coup pour l'oral on fait comment parce que si on le fait par téléphone , ça va être compliqué si il y a un quiproquo, donc...

-Bah, si t'as rien de prévu un de nous deux peut aller chez l'autre

-Comme tu veux, mais si ça ne te déranges pas, je préférai chez toi, parce qu'il y a déjà ma sœur qui étudie...

-Okay pas de problèmes

-T'es sure ça te gêne pas... ,dis-je gênée

-Non, t'inquiète ! Tu viens vers quelle heure ?

-Bah, comme tu veux, sinon j'ai juste à m'habiller et je viens

-Ouais, Okay , à toute bises !

Je raccroche et range mon portable dans la poche de mon leggins encore en train de penser au dernier mot qu'il avait dit avant de raccrocher, j'étais encore plus rouge que toute à l'heure.

-Alors c'était qui~ ,fit mon frère avec sourire aller avoue que tu le kiffes.

-C'était... Luxus...,fis-je en détournant mon regard de mon frère.

-Et alors ? Continua Yumi qui s'était rapprochée de moi d'une voix mielleuse avec un sourire du genre raconte moi les détails

-Bah, rien de spécial ,je dois aller chez lui pour préparer l'oral.

-Rien de spécial tu dis ,alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi d'un coup ton visage à viré au rouge pendant la conversation ?

-Huh ,huh (toux) ,désolée je dois me préparer à plus !

Je me dépêche de terminer au plus vite cette conversation ,de toute façon j'y aurai aussi droit ce soir donc c'est la même ! Je monte les escaliers deux par deux, prépare mon sac avec dedans le nécessaire pour étudier correctement.

Dix minutes ,plus tard je suis prête .Je sors de la maison et me dirige vers le centre de Crocus. Arrivée à destination, je remarquer que je ne sais même pas où il habite

-Je suis un boulet, fis-je dans une expiration

Je sors mon portable et envoie un message à Luxus

De Yun pour Luxus : Hey, j'ai oublié de te demander où tu habitais, du coup t'habite où ? ^^'

En attendant une réponse, je m'assois sur un banc protégé par l'ombre d'un arbre et je regarde les gens qui marchent dans le centre allant de boutique en boutique.

De Luxus à Yun : T'inquiète blondie c'est pas grave, j'habite au 700 rue des fées , elle se situe dans le quartier de Magnolia, tu connais ?😕

De Yun pour Luxus : Ah oui je vois, t'inquiètes pas dans dix/quinze minutes je suis là, à toute à l'heure

Sachant ,où me diriger maintenant, je me lève et me mets en route vers Magnolia, en route je reçois un message

De Sting à Yun :Fais pas de cochonneries😏Bonne journée sœurette

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ce gros idiot

De Yun a Sting : N'importe quoi il va rien se passer ! 😶 Baka-chi !

Je mets mon portable dans la poche et regarde où se trouve le 700 ,je pense avoir bien galérer une bonne dizaine de minutes pour trouver le portail , alors que j'allais sonner je repense au message de Sting ,ce qui m'arrête dans mon mouvement, maintenant hésitante à appuyer...

-Driiiiinnnnggg

La porte de la maison s'ouvrant sur une silhouette enfantine d'environ six ans ,cheveux bruns avec des reflets verts et de grands yeux violets

-Asuka ! On n'ouvre pas les portes quand on est chez des gens, c'est mal poli ! Désolé Makarof

-Ne t'en fais pas Arzac ,tiens Yun, tu viens pour ton oral en duo

-B-bonjour monsieur le proviseur

-Ne sois pas aussi poli en dehors du lycée appelle moi Monsieur Makarof

-D'accord

-Allez viens entre !

Sur les ordres du proviseur, je monta les quelques marches avant d'entrer dans la maison

-Tiens va t'assoir avec Arzac et Bisca ,je vais appeler Luxus

Je m'assis sur le canapé de libre

-Bonjour madame et monsieur, lui fis-je avec un sourire

-Bonjour Yun, tu n'as cours aujourd'hui ? Fit madame Bisca intriguée

-Non monsieur Gildarts est absent

-Ah, je vois ! Acquiesça Monsieur Arzac

-Dit comment tu t'appelles? Me demanda la petite fille de tout à l'heure

-Yun Eucliffe et toi ma belle ?

-Moi ,c'est Asuka Connel !

-C'est un magnifique prénom !

-Je sais ,dit je peux te poser une question ,Yun ?

-Oui vas-y , qu'est ce que c'est ?

Est-ce que tu es la petite amie de Luxus ?

Moi qui lui faisait un magnifique sourire ,ça s'est transformé en un grimace gênée et j'étais encore devenue rouge, faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose avec ça !

-Q-quoi ?

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises Aska ! Luxus fit son entrée dans le salon.

-Luxus ! Cria Asuka avec un sourire à la Natsu ,c'est dommage vous iriez bien ensemble.

-Tss, arrêtes de raconter ça

Je rêve ou Il vient de détourner son regard, c'est des rougeurs que je vois...❌Impossible❌ arrête de te faire des film Yun !

-Bon, Luxus, on y va avec Bisca et Arzac ,on te confie Aska

-Ouais, ouais t'inquiètes, le vieux

Quand le proviseur et les profs furent partis Luxus alluma la télé est mis un DVD qui était apparemment très apprécié d'Asuka .

-Blondie ,tu veux rester là à regarder le film avec la petite ou faire l'exposé ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comma ça !

-Allez viens ,on va dans la cuisine, pour que je puisse surveiller le petit monstre

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête et le suivit sans rien dire à la cuisine. Notre exposé est sur un sujet « préoccupant de nos jours » ce que mot pour mot à dit le prof de Français Neekis, c'est-à-dire pourquoi les jeunes de nos jours ne connaissent que très peu les auteurs tel que Marcel Proust et Alphonse Daudet .Oui comme vous vous le dites sûrement c'est un sujet de crotte pour ne pas dire autre chose !

-Tu veux faire lequel Marcel ou Alphonse ? Demandai-je à Luxus

Il mit sa main sur ses yeux et appuya au hasard sur mon livre ouvert à la page ou les deux hommes étaient représentés.

-Alphonse ,apparemment

-Okay, donc on fait chaque un de son côté puis on met en communs ,d'accord ?

-C'est parti !

Environ une heure et demie plus tard, j'eus terminé mon travail et je vis que lui y travaillait encore, du coup pour ne pas le déranger je pris une feuille blanche et griffonnait une esquisse d'une fleur épanouie .

-Pas mal , tu te débrouilles bien mieux que je ne l'imaginais blondie

-C'est très drôle, Luxus

Je pris mon dessin et en fis une boule que je posais sur la table pour la mettre plus tard à la poubelle.

-Sinon, t'as fini ?

-Ouaip

Nous regardons ce que chaque un avait fait, nous mirent en commun nos réponses en changeant quelques trucs qui n'allaient pas et voilà l'exposé était fait !

une heure plus tard.

Je pris mon portable pour regarder l heure il est quatorze heures ,ça va, je pensais qu'il était plus tard que ça !

-Luxus, j'ai faim...fit Asuka entrant dans la cuisine se tenant le ventre

-Ouais tu veux quoi ?

-Mmmmmh, des crêpes !

Luxus grimaça à l'énonciation du mot « crêpes » et il se tourna vers moi :

-Tu sais faire des crêpes ?

-Oui

-Tu peux lui en faire, s'tepl'

Je le regardai puis je regardai Asuka qui me faisait des yeux de chiens battus arrhhgg ,je ne peux pas résister aux enfants !

-Oui, mais il faut voir si tu as tous les ingrédients

-Yess, firent les deux gamins

Après avoir vérifié les tiroirs, Luxus vit qu'il manquait du beurre ,et était parti en chercher à l'épicerie en bas de la rue.

-Dit Asuka, tu ne saurai pas où se trouve les tabliers ?

Elle chercha dans un des placards en dessous de l'évier et en sortit deux ,un petit et un moyen

-Tu veux les faires avec moi ?

-Oui !

Bon vue qu'on a besoin que du beurre au milieu de la recette, on va la commencer

Pendant que je tournais la pâte, je me sentis d'humeur enfantine et prenant un peu de pate sur mon doigt ans la pâte, j'en mis sur le nez d'Asuka

-Bande de gamines !

-T'es mal placé pour dire ça ! Répliquai-je

Asuka descendit de sa chaise et tendit un tablier à Luxus

-Non, désolé mais ça c'est le travail des femmes, dit-il dans un rictus ,moi je vais prendre une douche

-Tss, macho !

Il ne prêta pas attention à ce que je venais de dire. Cinq minutes plus tard, on fit cuire notre première crêpe

-Mmmh, ça sent bon, Yun t'es trop forte !

-Merci ma belle, je mis la crêpe dans l'assiette d'Asuka, tu la veux à quoi ?

-Au chocolat, il est là-haut dans le placard à droite.

J'ouvre le placard montré du doigt par Asuka ,c'est vraiment haut.. Bon allez on essaye. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et m'appuyai sur le rebord du plan de travail, je l'ai, je l'ai ! Mais j'avais oublié de nettoyer le planil y avait du beurre dessus, ce qui me fit perdre mon appui

-Ah !

Alors que je m'attendais à me retrouver sur les fesses, je fus étrangement surprise de me voir collé à un torse... mouillé

-Ca va blondie ? Décidément tu ne sais pas tenir sur tes jambes !

-Ca serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question tu viens de rattraper un boulet...

Il me lâcha pour que je puisse mettre du chocolat sur la crêpe d'Asuka ,et devinez quoi pour changer j'avais encore des rougeurs

-Tu vas pas attraper froid, torse nu ?

-Dit plutôt que je te plaîs comme ça mais ça te gêne de me ma-

Je venais de lui fourrer une crêpe dans la bouche pour éviter qu'il n'en dise plus, on a échappé au pire !

-Yun, elle sont trop bonnes !

-J'avoue qu'Aska à raison sur ce coup!

Je me fais à mon tour une de ces fameuses crêpes qui avaient l'air délicieuses et effectivement je ne m'étais pas loupée, elles étaient bonnes le seul bémol était qu'elles n'avaient pas de goût, on ne peut pas les réussir à chaque coup.

Mon portable affiche dix-sept heures, va peut-être falloir que je rentre chez moi !

-Bon je vais y aller, je doit rentrer dis-je en me levant.

-Déjà ! Bon bah je te raccompagne à la porte .

-Oh non, Yun tu t'en va ?

-Oui je dois y aller Asuka mais t'inquiète pas on se reverra j'en suis sûre !

Elle acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de la tête .

Je pris mon sac tout en mettant une dernier crêpe dans ma bouche pour le chemin, Luxus m'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée :

-Je te remercie pour les crêpes de la petite

-De rien ,ça m'a fait plaisir et vue qu'on en est au remerciements, merci de... m'avoir rattrapé tout à l'heure

-De... rien, du coup pour se dire au revoir on ...se fait la bise ou une poignée de main ?

-L-la bise

Je lui fit un signe de la main en partant vers la maison.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard je repensais à la bise que je lui avait fait quelque chose n'allait pas, j'avais une drôle d'impression sur ma joue ,Luxus m'aurait-il embrassé sur la joue ,quand je réalisai ça, une vague de bonheur m'envahit de partout, un sourire était scotché sur mon visage et j'en sautillai pratiquement dans les rues !

Arrivée à la maison , toujours ce sourire aux lèvres j'entrais et vis que Sting jouait à la play ,je me fis discrète et montai d'une traite les escaliers pour m'engouffrer dans ma tanière. J'en ressortit une demi heure plus tard habillée comme le matin, je rejoins mon frère toujours en train de jouer à la play.

-Alors cette journée avec Luxus ?

-On a fini notre expo.

-C'est tout ? Rooh vous êtes pas drôle !

-Et toi tu fais pas ton expo avec Anjoy ?

-Bah elle pouvait pas aujourd'hui du coup...

-Tss tu vas encore te taper une mauvaise note ! Au fait, elle est où Yumi ?

À ma question mon frère sourit :

-Avec Grey !

-T'avais tout prévu ?

-Comment peux-tu penser ça de ton frère chéri !

-C'est ça !

Celui là alors toujours en train de faire des magouilles derrière notre dos ! Je m'assis à ses cotés, le regardant manier avec dextérité la manette de jeux. Pff je sais pas comment il fait perso ça m'aurait déjà pris la tête depuis longtemps !

-Hello, les gens !

-Ah ! Yumi alors ça c'est passé comment fit Sting avec un petit sourire satisfait

Yumi détourna la tête, les joues un peu cramoisies .

-Tss, tu avais tous prévu saleté de frère !

Tous en disant cela, elle lui jeta un oreiller dans la figure ce qui lui fit perdre a partie.

-Non, Yumi enflure!

-C'est qui l'enflure ici rappelle-le moi !

-Mmmh .

-Il t'a fait aussi le coup ?

-Ouais juste après toi ,à je te jure !

La fin de soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, j'avais fait des carbonaras ,c'était mon jour de cuisine. Après le repas Sting était parti jouer dans le salon. Avec Yumi on s'est regardées et on a conclu qu'il fallait faire un Soirée Twins ,bref on pris des provisions Du genre paquets de bonbons ,chips et bien sûr de quoi faire des viennois ,je crois que c'est notre pêché mignon avec ma sœur et elle les aime encore plus que moi ! Sales gourmandes !

-On la fait dans la tienne ou la mienne

-La dernière fois c'était chez qui ?

-Toi, je crois ,Doc c'est chez moi ce soir !

Je vous explique en fait c'est une soirée banale entre filles, sauf que celle-là ,on la fait dans les bon et les mauvais moments entre jumelles quand une n'as pas le moral ! Et la c'était pour se raconter la soirée l'autre !

On s'installe ,prépare les viennois ainsi que tous les bols comportant de la nourriture.

-Vu qu'on ai dans ta chambre Ju', c'est à toi de commencer !

-Fausse excuse mais c'est pas grave ça me gêne pas !

Pendant une bonne heure ,je pense, je lui raconte mon après midi avec mon beau blond ! Quand je racontais je voyais les réactions de Yumi, elle est trop marrante un coup elle faisait des yeux ronds comme des billes alors que d'autre fois et elle faisait des grimaces.

-Voila, tu sais tout ,à toi Yumi !

-C'était trop mignon, je suis sure que vous allez sortir ensemble ! Dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux

-C'est que tu es comique en plus ,ça n'arrivera jamais

-Dit pas ça ! Roooh

-Bref allez raconte toi !

-Bah déjà ca à commencé peu de temps après que tu sois partie, quelqu'un a toqué à la porte et Sting m'a demandé d'aller ouvrir ce que j'ai fait et je suis tombée nez à nez avec Grey, du coup tu penses bien que j'ai rougi vu que je ne m'y attendais pas !

« -Hey Yumi , ça va, dit-il en se frottant la tête avec sa main

-Très bien mais pourquoi tu es là ?

-Hein, ton frère ne t'as pas prévenu, il m'a dit que tu n'avais plus de batterie et que c'était OK pour qu'on fasse l'exposé chez toi ... »

Et la Yun tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai aimé et détesté mon frère en même temps, bref et à ce moment là ,Sting est arrivé avec une veste sur les épaules en disant : « Bon je vous laisse les amoureux je reviens plus tard » tu sais avec son clin d'œil, et du coup on a tous les deux rougis .Apres qu'il soit parti je l'ai donc invité à rentrer ,je lui propose de boire un verre :

« -Tu veux boire un truc ?

-Euh ,de l'eau ,s'il plaît.

Je le sers , on a parlé et après je sais pas j'ai du dire un truc drôle, qu'il en a renversé de l'eau sur son tee-shirt

Il prit ce que je lui tendis et s'essuya avec .

-Tu peux pas rester comme ça enlève ton t-shirt, je vais t'en donner un de Sting !

Je suis allée chercher un t-shirt de Sting et en revenant ,il était torse nu, je t'explique même pas la tête que j'avais à ce moment là...

-T'inquiète j'imagine très bien ta tête sœurette

-Donc je lui ai donné le t-shirt et je me suis tournée après :

« -T'es trop mignonne t'es toute rouge ,dit-il en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

-M-mais qu'est que tu fais G-grey !

 **...A SUIVRE...**

• **Qu'as fait Grey pour mettre Yumi dans cette état ?**

• **Comment vont évoluer les relations entre les deux groupes ?**

• **Pourquoi un changement soudain de caractère ?**

 **Bref la suite Vendredi!**


	8. Chapitre 8 : La Houle De Mon Coeur

**Hey le huitième chapitre et la désolé du retard mais j'ai galère à l'écrire voilà au fait je vous remercie pour les trois cent vues sur mon histoire et les cent vues de mon premier chapitre, je vous en remercie beaucoup ! Sur ce bonne lecture les lecteurs/lectrices**

« -T'es trop mignonne t'es toute rouge ,dit-il en passant c'est bras autour de mon cou.

-M-mais qu'est que tu fais G-grey !

-Juste un câlin pour quoi ça te gêne

-B-bien sur que oui ! »

-Kyaaaaaaaaah, KAWAIIIIII !

-Chut, Ju' ,Sting va nous entendre et va plus nous lâchaient

-Rooh, c'est bon ,aller continu

-Euhhh, ah oui donc après il c'est enlevé et on a pu faire notre exposé, l'ambiance était assez bizarre. Quand on avait terminé, on a tous ranger et je les raccompagner à la porte :

« -C'était sympa cette aprèm avec toi...

-Oui c'était sympa...

-Je peux te demander une faveur ?

-Ouais vas-y

-Tu peux m'accompagner jusqu'à centre ville steeple

\- Tu sais pas y allez, okay je veux bien ,cinq minutes pour que je mette mais chaussures et j'arrive . »

Je les accompagné jusqu'au centre ville : « -Bon bah salut

-Yumi, attends !

Il me prit le bras et m'embrassa la joue et parti sans se retourner, en gros j'était au milieu du passage, paralysé par le geste de Grey ! Voilà fin de l'histoire

Je ne dis rien et la regardai avec des étoiles pleins les yeux

-Je ne le pensait pas aussi entreprennent ,ce petit exhibitionniste !

-Comme tu dis

Je tourne la tête et vis qu'il était trois heure du mât'.

-Bon ,il serait peut être temps d'aller se coucher ,dis-je en baillant

-Yun, je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Ouais, si tu veux ça fait longtemps en plus !

-Cool

-Bip,bip

Yumi regarde son portable et vit marqué « inconnu » .

C'est un message qui disait : « Hey, princesse, ça te dit toi et ta sœur de venir avec nous à Ryûzetsu Land demain ? Mest»

-Et Yun ça te dit d'aller à un parc d'attractions aquatique avec Mest et leurs groupes ?

-Pourquoi pas !

De Yumi à Mest : C'est okay ,pour demain ma sœur est partante à demain ! 😊

De Mest à Yumi : Cool n'oubliez pas vos maillots de bain et le rendez vous et à dix heure, à demain ! 😘

Sur ce dernier message, on s'endormit ma sœur et moi dans mon lit.

Le lendemain matin, on s'est réveillé vers huit heure pour choisir un maillot de bains bout de deux heure on finit par en trouvé qui nous plaisaient ! Après s'être préparées ,entièrement ,on croisa notre frangin encore dans les vapes :

-Salut les filles vous allez à Ryûzetsu Land ?

-Ouais comment tu sais ? Demanda ma sœur

-Parce que Rufus m'a proposé aussi mais je peux pas faut que j'aille chez Anjoy faire l'exposé !

-Ah d'accord, bon bah tant pis, un prochaine fois, dis-je avec un clin d'œil

Bien fait pour lui , ça lui apprendra à s'occuper de la vie sentimentale des autres !

Suite a cette petite discussions , nous partons direction la piscine , même si c'est plus tôt un parc d'attraction aquatique. Il est réputé pour être géant avec des tonnes d'attractions comme le sarcophage ou le black hole ,je crois qu'il comporte une vingtaine d'attraction a sensation , une énorme piscine à vague et trois piscine pour les enfants de bas age .

Arrivées la-bas , on pouvait déjà voir Mest ,Rufus, Zeleph, Azuma, Warren, Orga, Loki, Mald Gheel et un autre ténébreux au yeux rubis que je ne connais pas ,il y aussi les filles ... Hein mais t'attendez qu'est-ce qu'elles font ici et y a pas qu'elles y a aussi Jellal, Natsu, Léon, Gadjeel, Roméo, Fried et Luxus.

-Hey les princesses sont là ! Cria Orga au reste du groupe qui venait de se retourner d'une traite

-Hey, les filles je ne savais pas que vous veniez ! Pareil pour vous ! Fit Yumi en les regardant avec un énorme sourire

-Nous non ,plus on a été prévenu hier et certaines ce matin !

-Bon on y va !

-Ouais !

Nous partons donc en direction de l'entrée quand quelqu'un arriva à toute vitesse, c'était Grey , quand Yumi le vit elle retrouva le sourire d'un coup, elle qui l'avait perdu ne le voyant pas . Elle est carrément mordue de lui ça se voit !

-Il va nous foncé dedans ! Fit Levy

-Aah

Et elle eu raison, il nous foncé dedans mais plus précisément sur Yumi qui s'était retrouvé à terre en moins de temps qui ne le faut pour le dire. Mest se précipita pour pousser Grey qui était sur Yumi entrain de l'écrasée.

-Quel bourrin celui-là ...fis-je exaspérée

Âpres que Yumi ce soit remise de l'écrasement ,on a pu enfin aller à l'accueil pour aller se changer dans les vestiaires comme d'habitude on a pris une éternité à se déshabiller, on change pas les bonnes habites ! Quand nous sommes sorties je crois que les dix-sept garçons ici présents étaient comment dire choqué mais dans le bon sens. Ils avaient tous sans exception un bouche grande ouverte figer sur place .N'empêche sans se venté mais s'est vrai qu'on était pas mal dans nos maillots !

On portait toutes des maillots deux pièces ! Celui de Mira était rouge avec des carreau noir sans bretelles, celui de Lucy rose avec sur le sein gauche une fleur exotique jaune, Wendy avait un ensemble vert pomme avec une jupe de la même couleur, celui Erza était violet classique, celui de Juvia était noir sans bretelles avec un bas turquoise foncé ,le maillot de Levy était mauve avec un nœud au milieu de la poitrine et une jupe .Je garde le meilleur pour la fin Yumi était avec un maillot blanc cassé sans bretelles à froufrou et moi :

(désolée je ne savais pas comment le décrire)

-Bah quoi vous n'avez jamais vu des filles en maillots de bain !

-C'est surtout qu'on a pas l'habitude de voir de telles beauté ! Dit Refus tout en posant c'est lèvre sur la main de Juvia qui était devenue un tomate !

Il y avait tellement de chose à faire dans ce parc que nous avons fait des petits groupes pour pouvoir en profiter pleinement. Le premier était composé de Rufus, Juvia, et de Lucy et Loki ; le second d'Orga moi, Erza et Azuma ; le troisième de Yumi, Mest, Levy et Rogue ; le quatrième de Mirajane, Roméo, Warren et Léon ; le sixième de Wendy, Luxus, Grey et Gadjeel et le septième de Natsu ,Jellal ,Fried et Mald Gheel !

Je plains la pauvre Wendy qui c'est retrouvée avec des grosses brutes ! Une petite explication s'impose car pour éviter qu'il y ai des problèmes pour faire les groupes, on les fait la courte paille ,avec quatre baguettes de même couleur dans un paquet de vingt-quatres , du coup on est un peu mal reparti...

On devait tous se retrouver à midi trente, treize heures pour manger tous ensemble.

Avec le second groupes, on est parti en direction du nord , là où se trouve les trois quart des toboggans à sensation !

-Vous voulez commencées par quoi les filles !

-Le Head-First Racer !

À la vue de l'attraction ,on courue vers elle à toute vitesse, la compétition avait commencé ! On grimpa les marche quatre par quatre déterminé à gagné la course, oui car notre amitié à Erza et à moi est basé sur les frottements, les compétitions, etc.. Nous sommes toujours en train de testé qui est la meilleure de nous deux et en venant dans ce parc, une nouvelle occasion d'affrontement ,nous a été offerte !

Arrivée en haut du toboggan ,deux tubes nous fit face, on se mit en place pour s'élancer dedans, c'est-à-dire : les deux mains sur la barre, un pied pour prendre appuie lorsque l'ont s'élancera .Derrière moi se tenait Orga tous aussi impatient que moi de faire cette première attraction .

À la fin de la descente, Erza et moi étions arrivées en même temps dans la piscine.

[Après deux autres attractions]

Maintenant c'est aux mecs de choisir le prochain toboggan

-À vous de choisir les gars !

\- Master Blaster Water Coasters ! Dit Orga avec des étoiles pleins les yeux

-Un vrai gamin ...! Fit Azuma exaspéré

-Hey, Yun que dirais-tu de pimentée la compétition ?

-Dis moi s'en plus ? Fis-je intriguée par sa proposition

-Je te propose de faire une sorte de gage, la première à arrivée en cas donnera un ordre à la perdante qui elle ne pourra refusée l'ordre, t'es partante ?

-Partante !

-Nous aussi ! Fit Orga en ayant Azuma sous son bras pour l'amener avec lui dans ce pari

-Très bien mes l'ordre vous sera aussi donner ,okay ?

-No problème ! Dit Azuma

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers cette fameuse attraction, le Master Blaster Water Coasters, il paraît que c'est le même système de toboggan que le sarcophage, avec beaucoup plus de looping et de personnes qui peuvent le faire en même temps.

En montant les escaliers, je repense à cette ordre que voulait me faire faire Erza qui n'était pas anodin venant d'elle, et là me venu à l'esprit des tonnes d'idées auxquelles elle aurait pensé comme me demander d'embr-rasser L-luxus ou pire encore, j'avale difficilement ma salive à ces idées qui me données des frissons mais au moins me sens plus déterminée que jamais à gagner cette course !Arrivé en haut de l'attraction, on se mit tous les quatre devant chaque entré prêt à s'élancer

-Prêt les jeunes ? Trois..., deux..., un... partez !

[Après la course...]

-Hey, ça vous on le refait ce Master Blaster Water Coasters ,il est trop génial, il gère !

Tous ce qu'il eu comme réponse étaient des regards noirs de notre part, je vous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé , en fait Orga à gagné la course en arrivant le premier dans la piscine et son ordre était... De faire... Un éléphant qui se balançait ... En dansant et chantant sur ...la Caramel danse ... Devant tous le monde... C'est-à-dire sur une scène... .

C'était horrible est vu que cela ne suffisait pas il a aussi fallut que les six autres groupes soient là à cette instant et moment précis FORCÉMENT !

-Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah ! C'était hilarant !

-C'est bon Gadjeel ,nous enfonce pas !

-N'en mais attends Erza y a de quoi être mort de rire si vous vous auriez ,vous comprendrez

-Tss, je te remercie de nous enfoncés Loki

-Rrooh Azuma fait pas fait pas la tête ! Fit Refus dans une pouffée de rire

Après cet "incident", si l'on peut appelé ça ainsi, on partis tous ensemble vers un magasin qui vendaient des sandwichs, etc...

Je vous passe les détails du repas .

-Bah ,c'était à qui de choir déjà ? Demanda Azuma

-À nous ! Fit Erza

-Et vous voulez faire lequel ?

-Le Tantrum Alley !

Suite a ce choix de l'attraction que nous allons faire nous partons vers celle-ci, et là-bas devinez quel groupe on a rencontré, celui de Yumi et Levy.

-Hey regardez, il y a un autre groupe là-bas !

Quand Levy nous vis, elle nous fit de grands gestes pour nous dire de venir les rejoindre, ce que firent.

-C'est assez comique de vous voir ici, c'est qui qui a choisi ,l'attraction ? Fit Mest

-C'est Yun, pourquoi ?

-Décidément vous êtes vraiment connectées toi et Yumi ? Dit Rogue en riant

Quand notre venu, deux bouées de quatre place nous faisait face, nous décidons de mélanger un peu les groupes du coup dans la première bouée se tenait Levy, Rogue, Azuma et Erza et dans la deuxième Orga, Mest, Yumi et moi.

L'attraction était super en plus on a eu un gros fou rire dedans ,qu'on ne pouvait même plus s'arrêter et on sait

même pas d'où il est venu, bref l'éclate totale !

[Après cinq attractions passées]

-Hey, avec Mest on s'est dit ça serait super de faire plus de ce genre de sortie vous croyez pas en plus on s'entend super bien ça vous tenterai ?

-On pourrait essayer t'en pense quoi Yun ?

-Moi je serai partante, ça pourrait être sympa

-Cool, sinon la prochaine c'est la qu'elle ? Demanda Mest

-Moi ,je me ferai bien le The Leap of Faith ? Dit Yumi intéressée par celui-ci

-Ouaip allez tous en direction du...

\- Leap of Faith ,Yun !

Arrivés devant le Leap of Faith ,on pouvait voir une pyramide Maya avec un toboggan qui sortait de celle-ci et qui finissait dans un bassin rempli de... R-requin... Bien sûr protégé... Mais quand même ...

-Yumi t'es sur de vouloir le faire ?

-Euuuh...

-Trop tard, tu l'as choisi tu ne peux plus faire demi tour pareil pour toi Yun !

-Mais les gars...

-Pas de mais !

Du coup contrainte de faire cette attraction ,nous montons les marches une par une, pas pressées de la faire ..:

-Wendy qu'est ce que tu fait, là ?

Elle se retourna, et courra vers nous

-Les mecs on choisi de faire cette attraction mais moi... je suis pas trop confiante, pour la faire au contraire...

-On te comprends ! Faisons moi et ma sœur en pleurant

-Hey venez les filles c'est bientôt notre tour ,fit Grey pressé apparemment de la faire, tous l'opposé de nous

Nous nous approchons des garçons peu confiantes :

-Ça vous direz pas de mélangé les groupes ? proposa Gadjeel

Bizarre venant de ça part...

-Pourquoi pas mais qui va avec qui ?

-J'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet t'inquiète Azuma, fit le même qui avait proposé cette idée

Je le sens mal ! Très mal ! Je fus parcouru d'un frisson tous d'un coup voyant le sourire au lèvre de mon ami, je déglutie sur place .Cette attraction fait à deux c'est pour ça qu'il avait proposé cette stupide idée... pas si stupide en fait...

Et comme je mis attendais, je me retrouve avec Luxus ,ma sœur avec Grey, Wendy avec Orga et Gadjeel avec Mest

Mest et Orga faisaient la tête quand ils vus que nous n'étions pas ensemble

-Prête ,Blondie ?

Mais avant que je ne puisse lui répondre l'animateur nous poussa dans le tube

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Voilà ce que je dit pendant toute l'attraction du moins la moitié...

-Tais toi et regarde !

-Je peux pas j'ai trop peur !

Quand je lui dis ça, il me mis sa main sur ma bouche pour le faire taire et pris ma main .Une fois calmait, il retira sa main de ma bouche et me dit

-Si t'as peur serre moi la main...

Choquée je le regardai mais lui regardais à l'opposé, il évitant a tous prix mon regard .

-Merci...

-P-pourquoi t'as fait ça !? Fit-il rouge tomate

 **...A SUIVRE...**

• **Comment la descente s'est-elle passé pour les autres groupes**

• **Qu'a fait Yun pour mettre Luxus dans un tel état ?**

 **Voilà le prochain chapitre dans trente vues , cinq commentaires et votes(le temps d'écrire) bisous à la prochaine**


End file.
